House of Cards
by GEM8
Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz
1. Chapter 1

Title: _House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: This is my first Scandal Fan Fiction. Your comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 1

Olivia was losing control. She never loses control but this was all too much for to bear on her own. She gave Harrison orders to separate David and Abby. She was too late to help Huck. She almost lost him for good today. She could feel herself coming unglued. She need _normal-_whatever _normal _was.

Her mind was not on her job right now. It was on Abby, Huck and Fitz. Fitz's words were playing on a continuous loop in her head. It was excoriating.

"_I'm letting you go. That's what you want right. You go your way I'll go mine. I'm married. I have children. I can't do this. It's not fair to you, to me, Mellie, the Country. I have to be responsible. Right?"_

_Olivia looked at him with a horse voice did the only thing she could do. She agreed with him. "Right." _

_"Okay."_

_"Okay."_

It was not okay, that was her favorite restaurant and thanks to Fitz and his responsibilities; she would never eat there again. She couldn't step in there without thinking of him. Cyrus had assured her that he was fine but somehow she wasn't sure Cyrus knew what Fitz being _fine_ sounded or looked like.

She sat down at her dining room table listening to Abby and David scream and finally heard the door slam-it was over. She got what she wanted. Harrison had been a good little Gladiator and tore them apart. Olivia had seen the aftermath of this little fight in office and it wasn't pretty. She didn't expect it to be.

Olivia put her head in her hands. Today, this week, the month, it was all too much. A knock at her door brought her out of her musings. A part of her wished it was Tom and Hal or even Fitz, but giving her lucky recently, she knew that it was a stretch.

She attempted to put a smile on her face and opened the door-Edison. Edison, he was nothing if not persistent.

He held up to red shopping bags. "I brought popcorn and red wine for you and an Italian sub for me. "

Liv just stared at Edison. She could feel herself losing control and then she cried..she just lost it

Edison stood in the doorway, he dropped the bags by her door and walked toward her. "Liv, what is it? What's wrong?"

She was about to do something she might regret. She flung her arms around Edison and kissed him deeply. She pulled him inside her apartment. There was only one thing that would fill the void that had opened up in her soul.

Their clothing was quickly discarded. She pulled Edison toward the bedroom. She need human contact like air. Their love making was rushed at first...full of need. Olivia felt tears running down her face as she continued to give into her needs. Olivia closed her eyes willing the pain she was feeling to disappear. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his eyes, heard his voice and felt his touch and it made what she was doing in this moment more bearable.

She said she wanted him to let her go and she did...but it was the worst decision she ever made. She could feel herself falling over the edge. She could see his deep pools of gray staring back at her and she smiled before screaming his name in ecstasy, "FITZ!"

When Olivia opened her eyes. Her would came crashing down. Edison was kneeling above her with a look of disbelief on his face.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 2

Olivia watched in shock as Edison got up off the bed and dressed. She couldn't believe she just did that. "Edison, I..."

Edison held up his hand quickly. He didn't trust himself to speak. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Liv waited a few minutes. She rose out of bed, wrapped in the sheet, and walked into her living room. She found Edison staring out the living room window.

"How long?" Edison asked the hurt evident in his voice.

"What?" Liv whispered as she sat on her couch.

Edison turned to face her for the first time since her outburst. He walked toward her and began to pace in front of her. "I said how long? How long have you been screwing the President of the United States? Edison practically screamed the last question.

"I...I won't answer that. I can't. Edison it's not important. It's over now."

"Not important. Not important! Liv we are good for each other. I let you go and run that campaign. I think I finally have you back and here we are; we're in bed and you are screaming out the President's name!"

"Will you keep your voice down and listen to me. I said it's over."

"You're right, Liv, it's over." Edison turned to leave and had his hand on her door handle.

"You're not listening to me Edison!" Liv stood up and walked toward the door. There was something in her voice that made Edison turn around. "It's over. He ended it. _We_ ended it We ended something we had no right to start. Liv reached up and touch his face. I need a friend. I know I have no right to ask you this. You have every right to be angry with me, but I need a friend." Liv was crying again.

Edison took her hand in his and moved it away from his cheek. "Oh, my God, you're still in love with him."

"We breathe in sync. We broke it off and I have been living in a hellish world ever since." Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly it all made sense the reason he was kicked off the Intel committee, the ethics inquiry, getting reinstated to the Intel committee. It was all Fitzgerald Grant...jealous boyfriend. "Okay." Edison picked Olivia up and carried her back into the bedroom. "I'll help you, get back with him, if that what you want."

"Edison you can't. He left me. He let me go. He's married." Edison laid her on the bed. "This is destroying you Liv. I loved you enough to marry you once. I want to help you. Let me help you."

"You're a Democrat. You could destroy us with what you know. Why would you help us...help him?"

Edison laid down next to Liv and wrapped his arms around her. "I would never use this against him. Do you know why?"

Olivia had the beginnings of an answer in her head but she wanted to hear it from Edison. "Why?"

"I love you...It would destroy you. If I took the information I learned tonight not only would it make me look like a vindictive ex fiancé with a grudge. it would destroy you as well as him. I don't want to destroy you. It won't help me give you back. I care about you and if you tell anyone this next part. I will deny it but I think Fitzgerald T. Grant III is one hell of a leader, even if he is a Republican. I don't think anyone should be destroyed because they are in love. I'm not that person Liv. Let me help you.

Okay.

Fitz had been back from the G-8 for two days. The total number of days away from Olivia was now at sixteen. It had been sixteen days of hell. It had been the longest sixteen days of his life. He knew he had to be responsible but the truth was that having Olivia made him a better man.

Cyrus walked toward the Oval Office with the folder Fitz had requested in his hand. He wasn't sure how Fitz would react to its contents. He wasn't sure why Fitz insisted on having her watched. He wasn't sure why Fitz wanted to torture himself watching Liv with Edison Davis.

Olivia it appeared had moved on. Cyrus wasn't sure if it would be for good or not. Olivia had been stressed lately, defiance was weighing heavily on everyone. Cyrus knocked on the door to the Oval Office and then entered. "She planning a damn Birthday Party, Cyrus and you're letting her. Fitz ranted as Cyrus came in.

Cyrus approached the desk and sat down next to Fitz. "Think of it as good Political capital. You are an excellent Politian sir use this Gala in your favor. "

"Why does everything have to be about politics?"

"You're the President Sir." Cyrus deadpanned. "And it is your Birthday."

Fitz looked over at his friend and Chief of Staff. "Cyrus, what do you have for me?"

"I have what you asked for." Cyrus handed him the folder. "Before you open that, I would like to know why you choose to torture yourself?"

"I let her go Cy. I let her go because it's what she wanted me to do. I am President of the United States. I am married. I have children. I let her go to try and be responsible but I'm dying inside. I need to know she's happy. I need to know at least one of us is happy, Cy."

Fitz opened the folder and looked at the pictures inside. Edison Davis and Olivia were present in every one. They were happy and intimate in each picture. Cyrus watched as the pain on Fitz's face increased and finally the pictures fell out of his hand onto the desk. "I lost her Cyrus...She moved on." I let her go Cy, and I sitting here complaining and I'm the one that let her go. I thought it would be better, for Olivia, for me, for Mellie and for the Country. I feel like hell and sure as hell don't want to celebrate my birthday."

Cyrus was quiet for a moment and then leaned forward in the chair. The words that he and Liv exchanged not more than a week ago in his head. _All roads lead to Fitz._ You know I'm on your side Mr. President. I know these pictures tell a different story than you would like. I don't know if you would believe me if I tell you this but don't give up on Liv. Give her time Fitz. Give her time. Little did Cyrus know, time was not something they had.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 3

Cyrus wanted to shoot himself. He had spent the last two hours on the phone with members of the Senate trying desperately to find out where the count for the Majority Leader stood. He put his head in his hands. James was with his father today. He wished he would be back tonight so he could enjoy himself and forget about his day but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Come in." The door open and Liv stepped inside. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've had better days." Cy stood up and walked around the front of his desk and leaned against it "I think we may have a Hollis Doyle problem."

"What happened has James been a bad boy again?"

"No, No I don't think this has anything to do with James. Hollis seems to think we owe him. He threatened me Oliva. He threatened all of us."

"What happened?" Liv had spoken to Cyrus earlier and things seemed fine. "He wanted us to support Hauley for the Majority leader.

"Your Deputy Chief Staff just issued a statement in support of Hauley."

"I know what she did Fitz told her to throw are support behind Hauley to help Edison. We sent Lesley to do it because she handles legislative affairs. It looks stronger coming from my Deputy than from the Press Secretary.

"I agree." Olivia whispered. Cyrus looked up at Olivia and noticed a small tear in her eye.

"What's the matter kid?" Olivia looked up and wiped her face. "Nothing."

"Olivia I know there is something. What is it?"

"He finally let me go and I can't stand it Cy. He supported Hauley. He helped Edison get the leadership role. I confided in Edison. He was going to help me get Fitz back."

Cyrus was floored. Hollis Doyle was up his ass about payback. Olivia had told her Senate Majority Leader boyfriend about her intimate relationship with Fitz.

"He hasn't let you go. I can't get him through a day without him bringing you up. I had to turn off the Senate press conference this morning because he was staring at you, completely zoned out. He isn't over you. He is madly in love with you don't forget that."

"I haven't forgotten it...trust me..."

"There is story behind that statement. Cyrus watched Olivia smile I hear security cleared you for tonight."

"There is a story there. I just don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're like a father to me. I wouldn't want you to think ill of me."

Cyrus put a hand over hers. "I wouldn't and if it's keeping a secret that has you worried. Your secret is safe with me."

Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Fitz. You in?"

"I'm in."

'Have you ever screamed someone else name while being intimate with someone else." Liv put her head down and felt her face going red.

"Oh, Liv you didn't...that's how he found out."

Liv could speak she just nodded her head.

I'm going with Edison. Cy, I know Fitz and Mellie are trying to work on it but I need two minutes alone with him tonight can you help me get it."

"I believe there is a short meet a greet with the leadership this evening perhaps we can _find _a way." Cyrus winked.

Liv smiled. Thanks, now what are we going to do about Hollis?

Something's coming Liv. He's planning something. He's going rouge again. I just don't know what he's planning.

"What did he say to you. I've never seen you so rattled. "I'm getting ready to bring this whole house of cards down." Cyrus said as he sat in the seat next to Liv.

"You need to tell the service."

"I already did."

Mellie returned to the residence after a short time in the East Wing overseeing the final touches on this evening festivities. She decided to sit down and relax before getting ready for tonight. She knew tonight would be exhausting but it was important to project a sense of calm and love. They need to be seen as a couple in love.

She put her feet up and closed her eyes for a moment. 'Ma'am, I am sorry to disturb you, this just came for you." The agent handed her an envelope. She smiled in thanks and opened when they left.

_I know what you did and it's time the American people to know. It's time to pay for your sins._

What she read caused her body to go stiff and get completely cold. She knew she should show this to the agent but what if was just a prank. It was a direct threat to the President and if she showed this to them she could expose the entire group to investigation. An investigation was the last thing they needed. They could go to jail. No, she had to keep this to herself. She stood up and went in the bedroom she hid the note and began to prepare for the evening.

"Are we all set?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"They need to learn a lesson. This is the best way to teach them a lesson."

"When do I get the other half of my money?"

"Half now. It is hidden away where we discussed. "The rest when it's finished. You said you were ready to go back to work. Prove it."

"I'm ready. It will be done."

"Good."

Edison was absolutely stunned when she opened the door. "Wow, I'm a lucky guy. Too bad you aren't in love with me."

Olivia smiled. "I was once and I consider you a friend Mr. Leader." Olivia ducked inside and picked up her clutch. Edison offered her and arm which she gratefully accepted and they walked to the car.

"Don't worry, Liv. You'll be whole again soon. This will work. I know it I can feel it."

Liv gave Edison a small smile, if only she felt that confident about this. Her stomach had been in a knot since talking to Cyrus this afternoon. She had this feeling that something was going to horribly wrong.

The entire ride to the National Gallery Mellie was trying to get up the nerve to say something anything. If this was for really then she had to say something to him. They shouldn't do this if they were in danger; but if they weren't then they would look pretty stupid.

He stomach wouldn't stop doing flip flops and it wasn't because of the baby. She saw the crowd from outside the limo as they pulled up to the entrance. He heart started to beat faster.

"Here we go." Fitz said as the limo made it finally approach.

Mellie reached out and put a hand on Fitz's leg. What if we just...

Fitz looked at her. She look scared almost frightened, in twenty years of marriage he had never seen her like this. She couldn't complete a thought.

"What."

She looked at him with worry in his eyes, she looked away, at the crowd outside and then back to him. "I don't know...skipped this whole thing and went home."

Fitz looked at her. "Is it the baby, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." It was a lie sort of...this wasn't working."I just don't want to go. I sick of smiling. I am sick of acting like we are happy. I just don't want to go." _You need Olivia You need to be happy. We both deserve to be happy._

Fitz looked at her. "Is it because she's going to be there is that it? Olivia, she was cleared by security an hour ago, which I am sure you know. Now suddenly you force me to have this big party and you don't want to go; because you are afraid of my mistress. Fitz turned to face her. "Let me give you a fun fact, she's not my mistress anymore. " He wished he wasn't lying to his wife. He wished he didn't feel guilty about calling Liv his mistress He told to never call herself his mistress and now her he was calling her that. He wished he felt more secure about the looks she was throw at him. "Buck up, you won." Fitz knocks on the window and the Service opens the door.

Mellie grasped onto his hand for dear life. "Let not go. I don't want to go I feel...I don't want to go."

Fitz looked at Mellie. "We can't always get what we want can we?" He threw her words back at her and got out of the car. She looked down at her baby bump and took at breathe before exiting the car. She came around and took Fitz hand; they waved to the crowd as they walked toward the Gallery.

The world was going in slow motion Mellie heard a sound and felt Fitz being ripped from her hand as she watched him fall to the ground bloody. She looked at her arm as she covered her mouth and screamed. She was covered in his blood. The Secret Service rushed them to the car. She saw Olivia out of the corner of her eye as she watched the paramedics work on her husband.

Olivia watched the scene Edison had been rushed away by the Secret Service. "Olivia you have to fight for him, honey fight for him." Edison said as he was taken away. She wanted to fight. She wanted to push through the security surrounding Fitz and get down on her knees, hold his hand and tell him she loved him.

The Service was working on moving him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me."

"Cyrus." Olivia's voice was only a whisper. She was in shock and trying to fight back her tears. she wrapped her arms around him as they walked to a waiting car. "Cy I have to tell him I won't be able to live with myself If I don't tell him and he dies."

"You'll tell him..._I hope _Cyrus held Olivia close as the car sped toward the hospital. Hollis Doyle's words replaying in his head._ "I just about ready to bring this whole house of cards down."_ That bastard had something to do with this he was sure of it and the house of cards was crumbling around them now.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I had a review that suggested Edison would use what he knows about Liv/Fitz against her at some point...I agree, but would like to hear what you think he might do with this information he now has? If I use your idea you will get a shout out in chapter. Fitz is in italics for this chapter...you will soon see why. Think Meredith Grey and the drowning episode arc.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

.

Chapter 4

Fitz felt warm, cold and then pain rip through his body. He felt heavy and could hear muffled voices around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He couldn't speak. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was being dragged by his agents to the car.

He saw her face bathed in white light. "Olivia." He whispered but no sound came out. Light...bright light...people around him and buzzing. What was that buzzing? "Mr. President...Mr. President stay with us. Look at me sir.

Fitz was trying to focus but all he saw was the white light and her face. She wasn't talking but he held onto her. It was the only thing he could do. He had to hold on for her. He closed his eyes and gave into the warmth of the light surrounding.

"Charge to 300. Clear."

"NOOOO." Mellie screamed.

_Mellie...the baby...the kids...Olivia...Liv...Sweet Baby. He could feel them moving him and the lights speeding above his head made him want to throw up...or was that the warm, white hot pain in his chest. Olivia's beautiful face was gone. He needed to get back to her. _

_The movement stopped and a few seconds later he saw her beautiful face again._

Olivia stood in front of the Trauma room looking down at the floor. _blood...his blood...and a lot of it covered the floor. _Mellie had been here moments ago yelling, screaming, as the doctors worked to stabilize him enough for surgery.

_Four times, they shot him four times. Why? Once wasn't enough? _Once was enough for Olivia the sound of the gun shot would haunt her until the day she died. She had a chance to make things better tonight. She had a chance to talk to him and that chance was torn away by some madman. Olivia's heart felt like it had been ripped for her chest, stepped on and then torn into a million pieces. This hell had to end. He had to survive. If he didn't survive there would be nothing left for her to live for.

"Olivia...Olivia." Cyrus grasped her hand. She continued to stare at the blood stained floor. "Olivia squeeze my hand if you can hear me, kid." Cyrus felt a light squeeze. They have to clean this up. We are in the waiting room down the

hall come on. Cyrus wrapped his arms around her and guided her down the hall.

Cyrus led Olivia to the opposite side of the waiting room. The room was filled with concerned staff, Mellie was sitting shell shocked in a chair surrounded by secret service agents. Her right arm still covered in blood splatter. Olivia looked at her as members on Fitz's staff were attempting to help her clean up.

Cyrus sat her down and for the first time in she didn't know how long the room came into focus. Cyrus had sat her next to Verna. Verna was here. She collapsed in her arms and laid her head in her lap and cried.

Verna spent a few moments smoothing out Olivia hair and whispering calm sentiments in her ear. "It's time to buck up, Olivia. Mellie will notice eventually.

Olivia sat up and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Verna. How are you holding up?"

Verna took Olivia's hand "About as well as everybody else."

Cyrus sat next to Mellie and watched as his Deputy Chief of staff fell into her _real job_ She loved being a surgeon but politics was her first _true_ love. "How's she doing Doctor?

"She's in shock Cy." Lesley took alcohol swabs and wiped the blood from Mellie's arm. "The Doctor's had to give her something to calm her down."

Cyrus looked at her "You can't order that?"

"Not tonight, tonight I'm a member of The White House Senior Staff. A member of his family. I can help her as long as Mellie will let me. I'm too close to this to do anything else."

Mellie looked up at Lesley and Cyrus. "Enough, " Mellie stood up and began to pace the room. Cyrus, and the rest of the occupants of the room watched. "If he wasn't so stubborn he would be home right now. I told him I told him I didn't want to go. I told him we should have just gone home. This is all my fault!"

Cyrus watched as the regularly cool and collected Mellie Grant, First Lady lost it.

"Mellie, this isn't...this isn't your fault. Cyrus grabbed a hold of his arm. She broke away and headed toward Olivia.

"Olivia...I knew I had a _feeling_ and he wouldn't listen to me. He always listened to you. He wouldn't listen to me. I told him I was sick of smiling of acting like we were happy. I tried to stop him. I felt it."

Olivia stood up and grabbed hold of Mellie hands. "You have to calm down, Mellie, for the baby. You have to try and stay calm. I know how you feel Mellie, truly I do. I had a _feeling_ too." Olivia turned them around so she could sit Mellie down next to Verna. She knelt down next to her still holding her hands. "This isn't your fault. This is an act of mad men. Your husband was shot tonight while surrounded by the best armed guards in the history of the world. It's an act of mad men." Mellie nodded her head and leaned back against the chair. Olivia was holding one hand and Verna the other. "Try and relax."

_When he opened his eyes he was in her apartment and she was staring back at him "Good Morning Sleepy head." Liv smiled a she trace circles on his bare chest. _

_The world around him was fuzzy but this just felt right. He decided to go with it. "Good Morning." Fitz smiled before he rolled over and kissed her._

_"You need to get back to the White House before the Press Corp. Liv said as she broke the kiss and pushed him back away from her. "We don't have time. I wish we did, but don't._

_Fitz rolled over and sat up accepting defeat. He got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Will I see you later?"_

_Mellie included me on the guest list for the State Dinner. I'll be there at seven." Olivia sat up and went into her bathroom _

_A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom to see him straightening his tie in the mirror. Olivia came in front of him. She smelled so sweet. He just wanted to melt into her embrace. He wanted to take her back to bed. He bent down and kiss the nape of her neck. "Fitzgerald T. Grant, III. you are hopeless. _

_How am I supposed to fix you tie while you are trying to seduce me?"_

_She could felt him smiled against her skin. "You will find a way." He whispered the sensation of his breath against her skin was driving her insane. _

_"Oh, Fitz..." She pushed him away and looked him straight in the eye. "You need to leave before the Press Corp gets to The White House." She finished tying his tie and kissed him. I promise there will be more for you later at our spot._

_I'll hold you too it._

Olivia had gone home and changed. It took her all of an hour. When she returned Cyrus, Verna and Mellie were deep in a late night/early morning conversation.

"All it said was. I know what you did and it's time the American people to know. It's time to pay for your sins." I thought it was nothing. I should have told the Service. That is way I've been sitting her blaming myself.

Verna spoke up. "You can't...Hollis came to Cyrus and threaten to take us down He didn't think it would come to his either.

Olivia sat down. "What's going on?" Is there any news?"

Cyrus looked up. "I need you back at the White House, before Sally starts the next crusade. Olivia gave him a half smile. "There no news." Cyrus finally answered.

"We were discussing my run in with Hollis and Mellie's note."

Olivia looked at Mellie. "I take it that the note was what you were all discussing when I walked in.

"Yeah." Cyrus said as he leaned back in the waiting room chair and put his feet up on the table in front of him."The Secret Service hasn't found anything but casings at the scene. It was a sniper rifle that's all we know. Hollis won't return my calls. He disappeared. I let the service know because I think that he might be behind this."

Olivia sat there taking in this information when an agent opened the door and the doctors walked in.

Mellie stood up as they approached. Cyrus and Olivia were on either side of her; they were holding their breath.

Mellie finally found the courage to speak. "Is he dead?"

The lead surgeon removed his scrub cap. "He's alive but the next twenty-four hours are critical. He was shot four times, two of the bullets hit major organs and the other two did minor damage. We've repaired everything that we found. He lost a lot of blood and he's weak. We've done everything we can for him. All we can do is wait and pray. The rest is up to the President and whatever higher power you all believe in."

"When can we see him?"

"He'll be in recovery for a couple of hours. You can see him after that. I'll have the nurse come and get you when he is settled in his room.

Did I cause enough chaos for you?

"I think you did just fine. If Grant survives this should help to refocus his Presidency to what is important." an envelope was pushed across the table. "I believe that well cover the rest of your services. "

"I believe it will."

"Now, disappear before the Secret Service and people like David Rosen or worse start sniffing around." If history was any indication attempting to assassinate a President was relatively easy. If was getting away with it that is difficult. _At least, the gunman would be the only one at this party paying the ultimate price._

Olivia had been working with the Vice President all morning. It was now time for her to be at the hospital. Cyrus was needed back at the White House. She walked up to the floor and showed her badge one more time. Lesley met her at the nurses' station. Olivia was not sure if she was ready for this. Mellie had been in Fitz room for about fifteen minutes before she came running out in tears. The White House Senior Staff, of which she was once again a member, vowed not to leave him alone until he woke up-if he woke up. Lesley had temporarily resigned from the White House to take up her medical duties at GW and help with the President's recovery. , Mellie, Olivia, and Lesley were coordinating things between the White House at the hospital, along with about a million Secret Service agents.

They watched as Mellie came out of Fitz's room visibly shaken. "Well that didn't take long. The Ice Queen can't handle a ton of bandages, tubes and wires, even to keep up appearances We've got to do something. The Press will have a field day if they get a hold of this." Lesley said as she and Olivia walked toward the room.

"Joyce has the message, the nation is praying for the President and his family in this time of tragedy." Have you seen the outpouring of support lining The White House fence. Sally's not doing half bad but they love this man." They stopped in front of his room. "How is he doing?

He's improving Liv, slowly. He's off the Ventilator, as of this morning. There are still a lot of tubes and wires, because they are closely monitoring him and giving him antibiotics. The bandages only start to look bad when it's getting close to a dressing change, but everything is doing what it's supposed to do.

The Agents opened the door and both women walked in. Lesley checked the monitors and IV's before leaving Olivia to sit by Fitz bedside.

Olivia took his hand and laid her head quickly and gently against his bandaged chest. She needed to hear his heartbeat to believe that this was real and he was really alive. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away. She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. She clasped his hand in both of hers before she spoke. "Fitz, I know we said we would go our separate ways but I can't...we breathe in sync. I know I pushed you away. I wanted you to be a better man, an amazing President and look where that got us. I love you Fitz. I need you in whatever way we can have each other. I need you to open your eyes for me." Olivia brought his hand to her lips. "Fitz, open your eyes. Please just open your eyes."

_The White House was bathed in a bright fog. The entire scene around Fitz was in a bright fog. He walked through the West Wing and noticed people were missing. He was wearing his Tux but no one was here. He entered the grand ball room and saw her standing there. She was a vision of perfection. He white, strapless, floor length gown with breading hugged her in all the right places. She smiled at him as he approached her. He liked it here. He could be the President and have Olivia, but this still didn't feel right. _

_She extended her hand to her and music began to place. "May I have this dance, Mr. President?"_

_"But of course, Miss Pope." He wrapped his arms around her and waltzed her around the room. It was perfect, but wrong at the same time. "Olivia had a glow about her. She was engulfed in the white light again. She stopped their movement and the stood in the center of the ballroom. "You don't belong here Fitz." Olivia smiled at him. _

_"I just want to stay with you. I want to be with you. My sweet baby Please!" He pleaded with her. _

_"It's not your time. You're meant to be great Fitzgerald Grant. Go back to your Liv...your Sweet Baby. Don't be afraid. Liv let go of his hand and started to be engulfed by the warm white light, Open your eyes, Fitz. Just open your eyes." Then she was gone. Fitz collapsed on the dance floor, laid there and stared up at the chandelier "He had to see her again...he had to open his eyes. _


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I am attempting to write to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I will do my best.

A/N2: Anyone out there have any thoughts about the future of Fitz/TG on Scandal after last night?

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 5

Edison was sitting at his desk when his secretary came in. "I have a Mr. Doyle to see you sir."

Edison looked up from the briefing memo he was reading. "Does he have an appointment?"

"No Sir, but he says he has information regarding the assassination attempt and an Olivia Pope you might be interested in."

At the mention of Olivia's name, his interest peeked. "Send him in."

"Senator Davis." Hollis approached the desk with his hand outstretched. "I trust you are well after the events of the last few days."

"Yes, Thank you. I wish the same could be said for President Grant."

"Yes, Tragic." Hollis sat down.

"How can I help you, Mr. Doyle? My secretary said you had information I might find interesting."

"Ah, yes well you see sir. As the newly coined Senate Majority Leader I thought you might find these tidbits of information about One, Olivia Pope and the Grant Administration interesting. This sheet will give you an overview, but there is more where that came from; for the right price."

Edison reached across the desk and took the paper. "Proposition totals, Vote Tallies, and phone records from the White House. All the calls were made to a number he knew well. Olivia's apartment and most were made after midnight.

"Why would I find these interesting?"

"Let's not beat a dead a horse. You are the Majority Leader, you have power now that you never had before. You weren't' my first choice Senator, but you'll do. You see you know that number on those phone records don't you?"

He's calling her. she's calling him. The pipeline vote tallies you have in front of you are the price for my helping the Great Senator Majority Leader take down the President of the United States, his wife, his administration and most of all his girlfriend." Hollis hand him a sealed envelope this is all you have to do.

Edison's eyes grew big. "Why do you want to destroy the Grant Administration. You were one of his biggest contributors. What make you think I'm ready to throw Olivia to the wolves?"

"It is true Senator. I was one of Grant's biggest contributors but if you are going to give people money well, people like me expect certain things in return. If we don't get those things then, we go looking for new friends."

Senator Davis regarded Doyle for a moment. There was something about him Edison didn't like. He knew about Olivia and Grant and it made him see red every time he thought about it. He told Olivia days ago that he would help put them back together. Truth be told his heart was in a million pieces. He wanted Olivia to hurt like he hurt." Edison put the envelope on his desk. If Grant didn't wake up soon the country was faced with the impossible task of having Sally Langston as President of the United State. He may not like Fitzgerald Grant, but the country wasn't ready for a right wing, nut job as President of the United States.

Edison stood and began to walk around the office. "I have one more question Mr. Doyle. If you have all this information I would imagine you have gotten your hand dirty. What happens when your name gets drug into the fire of an investigation into Presidential Impeachment.

"You're correct in you assumptions sir. But I assure you, I will only be signed. I will not be badly burn. I will not be as burned as you were by Miss Olivia Pope.

Are you in Sir?

"I'm in. I have some information of my own.

Hollis stood up with a smile on his face. "Don't do anything with any of the information until you hear from me. Have a good day Sir. We will talk soon."

Olivia had stayed with Fitz for three hours before getting a bone chilling call from Harrison and then from Cyrus. The call meant she was needed back at the White House. Sally was playing hardball. Harrison had not been able to find Huck for the last twenty four hours. The shell casing had not turned up any prints but the shooter was caught walking away from the area on a nearby surveillance camera.

When Liv arrived at the West Wing an aide greeted her at the entrance with the last reports from the secret service and FBI. She flipped open the folder and her heart landed in her throat. She walked through the West Wing straight to Cyrus' office. She reached the door the and knocked.

"Any news from the hospital?" Cyrus asked when she appeared in the doorway

Liv didn't say anything she just sat down, shell shocked, in the chair across from Cyrus.

"Liv?" Cyrus came around the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was feeling sick again just taking in the look on her face. Something was wrong. "Liv?"

Olivia had the FBI briefing folder grasped firmly in his hand. "He shot him...I trusted him...I took him in and he tried to killed the love of my life." Olivia began to hyperventilate.

"Take a breath...take a deep breath." Cyrus rubbed her back. " I think Hollis is definitely behind this. I think he's setting this person up to take the fall just like he did with Lindsey Dwyer. I know the person of interest in Fitz's case. I think he is setting us all up to fall and he won't hesitate to use everything and everyone against us.

Cyrus took the folder and looked at the surveillance photo. " Are you sure you know this man?"

"YES!"

" I believe you Liv. I believe you're right about Hollis too. We all need to watch our backs. We need to protect the ones we love." Cyrus gave her a knowing look.

"We need to protect Fitz. He can't know about our connection to Hollis. He can't know about my connection to this person of interest.

"Of course Fitz can't know about Hollis. We all know that. That part of our deal has never wavered."

Olivia nodded. "I have to fix this." pointing to the picture in the folder.

He's the most wanted man in the country, Olivia. You can't fix this. He shot and killed Britta and he critical wounded the President.

"I don't believe he did any of that. Yes, he is a trained killer but none of this feels right. I know you think I'm crazy but someone had to put him up to this. He knows I have a close bond with the White House. He would never intentionally hurt anyone associated with the West Wing because of that...unless...

"_H_e was threaten, or _You_ were threaten...would he do something like this if the person threaten you? Would he do it to protect you?

Olivia could only respond with a nod She knew deep in her heart Huck would go to the end of the Earth for her so would Fitz. She finally found her voice after a couple of minutes of contemplation. "I have to go brief. Joyce can't handle the stress right now. She was close to Britta.

"Is that why you came back?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia took Cyrus' hand. "Partly, but mostly, I need to be close to him...the memories we shared and I knew that I could not leave you all to do this by yourselves. You need me right now. I left the team once. It was right at the time yet felt wrong after I did it. You need me now...he needs me now. This is where I belong. " Cyrus squeezed her and nodded. "Did I hear Sally Langston brought in David Rosen? Olivia asked.

"Yeah, the country is going to hell and fast thanks to Langston."

"She was doing fine for about three minutes."

Cyrus smiled "Which three minutes?"

" The three minutes she stood on the ground arguing with the Service about coming to the White House. After that all bets are off.

Olivia stood up and walked toward the door. She had her hand on the knob and turned back to Cyrus. "Hollis won't be pleased to see David in these halls.

"I agree. Are you okay to brief?"

"Yeah, I'll brief and then head back to the hospital. "I need to be close to him for my own piece of mind. Call if you need me."

Olivia made it back to the hospital two hours later. Mellie had been into see the President during her absences which somehow pleased Olivia. The press had been asking tough questions about Mellie since this ordeal began. Mellie choice to stay be her husband's side and get over her initial shock at his appearance would help them immensely

She snuck into the room, after Mellie had left, and sat at the side of the bed and curled up by his side. She knew if probably wasn't best, but after what she had just learned and told the press; she needed to be close to him. She feared that when he woke up and learned who had done this to him she would lose him forever. Olivia took his hand and laid her head quickly and gently against his bandaged chest. She needed to hear his heartbeat to believe that this was real and he was really alive. It was beating he was alive. She smiled through her knew hot tears and fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

It was warm. He wasn't cold anymore but everything hurt like hell. He opened his eyes but the light was too much. He closed them as quickly as he opened them. He tried to open his eyes again a few moments later. He had to open his eyes. He had to see her. He had to see his Livie.

He opened his eyes the second time and took in his surroundings. The "Iron Lady...Ice Queen wasn't here...that was a good start. His chest and shoulder felt like they were on fire and he had one hell of a headache. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he was so warm.

He looked down at the person at the side of his bed and got his answer. _Olivia_. She was sitting in a chair closed to his bed with her head laying close to him and her arms draped over his chest below his bandages. "Olivia." His Voice only came out as a whisper. She didn't stir. "Hey" He tried again this time lifting his arm and brushing it across her cheek; it hurt like hell, but the contact with Olivia made his pain go away.

She felt a something soft brush against her but she didn't want to open her eyes and enter back into the hell she had been living. Then she heard him. "_Hey, are you just going to sleep all day?" _Her mind had to be playing a trick on her.

She stirred and finally got up enough courage to open her eyes. She wasn't prepared for what she was greeted with. He blue gray eyes were staring deep into the depths of her own eyes. She smiled and wept at the same time as she leap for the chair and wrapped him safely in her arms. "Fitz." Olivia could no longer hold back her tears. He wrapped his single uninjured arm around and held her as she wept.

"Don't cry, my sweet baby. Don't cry." Fitz winced in pain. "Liv, you have sit up baby. My chest can't take much more of this.

Olivia sat up quickly at the side of the bed and started to wipe her tears away and collect herself. "I'm sorry...did I hurt you?" She began to fuzz over him and check his bandages for blood. She couldn't take seeing anymore of his blood.

Fitz reached up and pulled her forehead to his I'm fine, sweet baby. You didn't hurt me. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. and wiped away a stray tear. "Just sit here with me, hold my hand, and tell me what happened.

Olivia stood up. "I should call Cyrus. Sally has been driving him crazy. He will be happy to know your awake." She reached for her purse and began search for her phone. Fitz felt and familiar sharp pain in his chest. She was avoiding. She didn't want to be around him-alone. He let her go before all of this happened and now she was running away again. He had to stop her.

"Olivia...No...I just want you." Olivia turned around quickly with her phone in her hand.

"Fitz, we have to..." she walked over to his bedside. "Sally is playing hardball in your office. You have been in a medically induced coma for almost a week. We still don't know what effects the bullet to your brain will have on you. I have to give Cy, some good news."

Fitz stared into her deep brown eyes. He reached up and took the phone from her and turned it off. "Not yet...No doctor, no staff, and no Mellie. I just want you." He took her hand. "I need you. "

Olivia sank down and sat at the edge of the bed holding onto his hand. She could never say no to him. "Okay." Olivia whispered.

The sat staring at each other for a few minutes before either of them spoke. It was as if they were both afraid they were dreaming and other would be gone the moment they looked away. Fitz broke the silence. "Are the kids okay?"

"Karen and Gerry are fine...the Service got them back to the White House and safe right after..."

"What about Mellie?"

"Mellie..." How was Olivia supposed to explain that Mellie had all but given up hope on him until Olivia spoke to her and got her to speak to the American people. It didn't stop _Sally the Great_ from marching into the Oval Office like the world's greatest conqueror. As Verna once put it so eloquently, Mellie is well Mellie. Fitz waited for Olivia to answer. "She wasn't hurt and so far the baby is fine. She finally allowed the doctors to check her out.

"Good that's good. I...my family is safe. We fought right before did you know that?" Olivia squeezed his hand. "Mellie wanted to go home. She didn't want to get out of the car. She said...th...Fitz's eyes began to roll back in his head and Olivia jump off the bed a screamed as he body began to violently shake.

The Secret Service Agents guarding the ran in followed closely by the medical team. Olivia watched in horror as Lesley calmly directed the nurses. The room was blurry and going in slow motion. She had him back if only for a few minutes and he seemed _fine and now he was gone again._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 12-13-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I am attempting to write to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I will do my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 6

Olivia was in the sterile waiting room once again. He was talking to her. He knew who she was. He knew Mellie and then he was gone. She started to pace, in circles...go figure.

"You did this to him!" Olivia didn't see Mellie coming toward. "This all your fault you selfish little...! That's it you can't see him I will not allow you to see him.

The Secret Service will be informed that you aren't allowed to see him any longer."

Olivia was floored, shocked, and the entirely of the last few minutes was surreal "I..."

"Don't talk to me like we are friends!" Mellie turned to her agent before she sat down. "Would you please escort Miss. Pope out of the waiting area." The agent nodded and turned to Olivia.

"There is no need for you to leave the First Lady. I'll see myself out." Olivia said as she walked out of the room. Olivia walked quickly down the hall passed the secret service agents on the floor. She put her hand over her mouth in an effort to hold back the waterfall of tears threatening to come.

Lesley McGarry stepped out of the elevator and found a distraught Olivia waiting on the other side. Lesley put a hand on Liv's shoulder. "Hey, why aren't you in the waiting room?"

Olivia looked up at her, she began to shake and could no longer hold back her tears. "Hey, Lesley put her arms around Olivia. "He's going to be Okay." Olivia cried and shook harder at that statement. Lesley looked around quickly and saw Tom coming toward them. He helped Lesley move Olivia to nearby conference room.

Lesley helped her sit, "Take a deep breath Liv. Take a deep breath." Lesley hand her a box of tissues and a glass of water. She noticed Liv begin to calm down. "Okay, so..." Lesley sat down next her Olivia. "Here's what I know. Fitz has a post-op re bleed. It's small but it's what caused his seizure. We have adjusted his medications and we are optimistic that it will clear up on its own.

"She kicked me out. She blamed me for what happened in there."

"Imagine my surprise. " Lesley stood up and paced the room. "What happened in there wasn't your fault. The fact that you were able to have a conversation with him, that he knew you is very positive. You have to hold onto that."

"I will. I'm not allowed to see him."

"What?" Tom stood quietly inside the door and nodded toward them. Lesley couldn't believe it.

"She's having the Service block my access. " Liv said as she wiped away her tears.

"You'll get to see him Liv. The service wouldn't block you access, Will you Tom?" Lesley asked looking at the agent.

"No, Ma'am."

"Just trust me. The President is in a medically induced coma, at the moment, there is a national man hunt on for the man who shot him, Vice President Sally Langston...is acting President, and I'm sure the Cyrus could use a communication Director right now. What do you say? Are you up to go back in the game?

"As I will ever be." Olivia stood and straighten her clothes. "Could you please keep me posted."

"You got it."

**OOOOOOO**

"Your guy mess up my friend. Grant was supposed to die."

"Don't give up hope. Even if he doesn't die he may not be in any condition to continue being President so you see little lady you have nothing to worry about."

"Let us hope the good Lord agrees with you sir. I just can't help but feel this situation has turned into something temporary. I never signed on for temporary, sir. I wanted...I want something more than temporary.

**OOOOOO**

Cyrus stepped into his office for the first time since yesterday. He thought it would be a comfort to go home, drink a bottle of wine and see James but he was wrong. James was still digging in places he shouldn't-namely a little county in Ohio.

He looked around the office. His law book were still not put back on the shelves. He hadn't had time. Babysitting Acting President Sally Langston, trying to help Liv keep her composure now that the gunman had been revealed, trying to keep his own composure and sit by Fitz side had become a full time job.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings. He door opened before he had a chance to invite the person on the other side in. Olivia you look..what happened?"

"He had a seizure. Lesley says there is some post op bleeding."

Cyrus grabbed his coat and took her arm. "Come on let's..."

"No, Cy. I can't. Mellie, she blames me. I was with him when...so she told the service I wasn't allowed into see him. Cyrus I came back to work. Sally has been calling me all morning. They need me to put the person of interest photo out.

"Any luck finding him yet?"

"He's gone. We are working on it." Olivia began to pace. "It won't be long until the authorities and the media link Huck to me. Sally will probably throw me out on my ass."

"Not going to happen, Liv and Mellie can't block you either."

Olivia stopped pacing. "He's not mine Cyrus. He's married, he has kids and by definition he is away. He's not mine."

"Don't give up on him Liv. He has never given up on you. Did you talk to Lesley about getting into see him?"

Olivia smiled. "As a matter of fact, she and Tom has it covered."

"Good now are you ready to strategize before we walk into the meeting with the anointed one."

"Sure what do you need?" Olivia sat in her usual chair. Cyrus sat next to her.

"I was up most of the night."

"We've all been like that since this started. If it helps Lesley says it's good that he knew me to today. He will recover but the road to that recovery will be long and not without bumps. "

"That's good but honestly he was only one of many things that had me up."

"Hit me. It can't get much worse than what we are dealing with already."

"I keep playing that night over in my head. She landed on the South Lawn and marched right into the Oval Office. Do you know what she said to me when I finally let her speak?"

"What did she say?"

_"She said, the man has a bullet in his head. The country needs leadership. The world needs leadership." _ Cyrus stood up and looked out the window. "I didn't think much about until last night when I went home and was talking to James. He was telling me that the press didn't know where the President had been hit until the official press conference with the chief of surgery at Madison.

"Oh." Olivia put a hand over her mouth. "Cy you don't think?"

"I don't know what to think. This house of cards is crumbling and fast. Hollis is pissed at us and was missing until this morning when he mysteriously appeared on the Acting President's visitors log.

"Hollis was here to see Sally!"

"At about five this morning. He still won't return my calls or Verna's."

Cyrus came back and sat at his desk leaning closer to Liv and as if all of this. He raised his hand in a gesture. isn't enough. James has uncovered Defiance with the help of David Rosen and guess what. He found a working memory card. So if Fitz survives which I have no doubt he will. It won't matter because he won't be in office much longer anyway."

"Oh Cyrus...We'll handle it...I will handle it."

"I'm not sure it can be handled. I talked to James. He's not happy but he's holding the story for now for obvious reasons."

Olivia leans forward and takes hold of Cyrus' hand. "And maybe some not so Obvious."

"I don't think he hold onto it forever Liv. "

"It will buy us some time. Should I have my team start looking into Hollis Doyle and Sally?"

"No, you and I need to do that. I don't trust anyone else right now."

**OOOOOO**

It was well after midnight when she arrived at the hospital. Tom met her at the front entrance and walked her all the way up. The halls were deserted except for the President's nursing staff and Secret Service detail.

Olivia stood outside looking into his room. He was still unconscious and Lesley was sitting by his bedside. Olivia stepped inside closely followed by Tom. "Hey, How's he doing?"

"Great...we are taking him out of the coma in the morning. I convinced the First Lady to go home and get some sleep." Lesley stood up and walked over to exit the room. "Tom will get a call when she's headed back. You should have a few hours.

Olivia smiled at her "Thanks. She took the seat next to his bed and took his hand. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed him. "I missed you today. A lot has happened since I talked to you last. The hunt is still on for your would be assassin. I wish I could tell you more but I can't even wrap my head around the last few days. I just hope that when this is all over you'll still love me. Remember whatever happens I did it for you...and I love you too." Olivia put her head down next to his arm and drifted off.

**OOOOO**

She was awoken by a tap on her shoulder later. It was Tom. "She's on her way?"

"Yes, Ma'am about thirty minutes out."

You guys have a good system. You're giving me plenty of time to get out of here." Olivia stood up and kissed Fitz on the cheek and then the lips. "I'll be back. Don't you give up on me. I'm not giving up on you."

Olivia walked toward the elevator with Tom. "Tom do mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, Ma'am." They stepped in the elevator and selected their floor. Once the elevator was moving. Olivia hit the emergency stop button. "The President always trusted you so I am going to trust you now. Do understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I know there are cameras in the White House, the halls, and the Oval."

"Yes, Ma'am. Tom looked at her in true Secret Service fashion.

"Are there cameras in the OEOB and Naval Observatory too.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"If I needed someone to check into those cameras who would I talk to and what would they need from me."

"I would just need a date, time and location, Ma'am."

Olivia smiled. She knew this was risky. She knew that Fitz trusted Tom so by proxy so did she. "Yesterday, about five O'clock in the morning. OEOB or the Observatory. Do you think you could get me a copy of the tapes, if you find anything interesting."

"Yes, Ma'am that shouldn't be a problem."

Olivia reached forward and pressed the emergency stop button again and they started to move. "Thank you, Tom. How much time until zero hour?"

"She is fifteen minutes out ma'am."

**OOOOO**

Olivia was driving room to take a shower when her phone rang. "Harrison?"

"Olivia where are you?"

"On my way home, Why?"

"You need to come to the office."

Harrison I need to take a shower. I need to change my clothes. I can't address the White House Press Corp in yesterday's clothes."

"I get that Liv but you really need to come to the office. We have a _special guest._"

**OOOOO**

Olivia suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I'll be there soon. Don't let them go." Olivia turned off her phone and headed toward the office.

Olivia walked into the office with purpose. Throwing her purse toward Quinn.

"Where is he?"

"In the conference room." Quinn answered following quickly behind

"WHY!" Olivia screamed at Huck when she walked into the room. "Why Huck!" Olivia could feel the tears building.

"I'm a professional Killer you know that."

"It doesn't answer my question!" Olivia slammed her hand on the table. Olivia turned to the team in the room. "We can't fix this." Olivia turned back to Huck. "Four times Huck. He was shot four times! I trusted you! I loved you like a member of my family. How do you repay me? You attempt to kill THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! The team look at Liv in utter shock, even Abby is speechless.

Olivia sank in the chair. "He's the love of my life. All I really want to know is why?"

"If they wanted him dead...he would be dead. I am a professional. That's all I can tell you.

Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. "That's not good enough, Huck! Not good enough! The door slammed behind her.

Abby looked at the rest of the team Whoa, did anyone see that coming?"

Harrison spoke up. "We will not ever talk about what just happen in here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Abby, Quinn and Huck replied.

Harrison looked at Huck. "You don't get a vote in this You shot the love of her life."

"No, I didn't he wasn't my target." Harrison, Quinn and Abby looked up at Huck shocked.

**OOOOOO**

When Olivia made it home that evening she found an envelope on her desk inside her apartment. She tore it open and found a security recording and note inside. The note simply said, _I think this is what you are looking for._ Olivia stuck the disc in her player and flipped on the tv. What she saw on the screen made her stomach turn.

It was Hollis Doyle and Sally Langston. The auido was damning _Hollis, if Grant won't give you what you want than help me get him outof the way. If you do that when I become President. You will have everything you need. I promise you that kind Sir._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 12-13-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I am attempting to write to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I will do my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 7

Sleep didn't come easy to Liv that night. Sally's words kept playing in her head. Images of Fitz had taken up residence as well. He needed to wake up. She needed him to wake up, again. She was brought out of her musing when her cell phone rang. "Pope."

"The FBI found Huck. They are holding him under the Patriot Act." Harrison said. Liv sat up quickly. "I'll be right in." Olivia hung up with Harrison and walked into her bathroom. She was dying inside Huck was her _family. _Fitz was the love of her life and the nation thought that her _family_ tried to kill the love of her life.

As she walked back into the bedroom she heard her phone ring again. The caller ID said David Rosen. "Liv, I tried to hold them off but it's the President."

"David I know but I need you to know he didn't do it. " Liv put her shoes on as she continued to listen to David; She grabbed her things and headed out the door. "I can't tell you how I know but he didn't."

"I believe you Liv. You have a friend here but they are holding him under the Patriot Act. He's going to go through hell. I'll see what I can do to help him out.

"I know David and thank you."

By the time Liv reached the office her phone rang a third time. "Olivia Pope."

She put me up against a wall. I'm sorry Liv. I didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry. "

Olivia sank in her chair. "We talked about this. What did you do Verna? Verna?"

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry." The line went dead. She resisted the temptation to throw her phone across the room. This day couldn't get any worse could it?

Olivia walked out of her office and into the conference room. "Okay people we have got to find out who really did this. Let's search for _Becky_ and go back through this security footage. Harrison you are in charge here. I have to get back to the White House. Call if anything comes up.

**OOOOO**

Olivia walked into Cyrus' office the next morning. She sat down on the sofa.

"Tell your FBI friends they got the wrong man."

"I don't know how they even got his name. I don't think Huck did this. He wouldn't do this to you.

"It was Verna."

Cyrus looked up the shock clearly written on his face He walked over and sat next to Liv. "Verna...as in Verna Thorton."

"The one and only." Liv leaned back. "It seems that someone gave some very private information to Sally about Verna. Sally blackmailed her. In order to save herself, Verna sold Huck out, so to speak."

"That right-wing..."

Liv put and arm on Cyrus' shoulder be careful. She's the President now."

"She's not my President Liv."

"I have some proof about our conversation yesterday, but you're not going to like it." Olivia reached into her purse and handed Cyrus an envelope "Take this home, don't watch it here."

Cyrus took the envelope and put it away for safe keeping. "That's not our only problem this morning. I just got a call from the Speaker of the House. The Democrats in both the House and Senate are rallying support for an investigation into the Grant Administration from what we are able to put together. Edison is the one with the information but he is in the Senate and constitutionally any impeachment proceeding need to be started in the House. He passed it to some friends. We are trying to put a lid on it but it's a ticking time bomb. It's only a matter of time.

"That Son of a Bitch." Olivia couldn't believe this "That lying Son of Bitch. I'll handle it."

"No, Liv. I don't want you anywhere near him. We are too close to this. I think Hollis got to him and Edison owes you nothing. Hollis doesn't care who he ruins. He's thrown Verna to the wolves, he's threatened me and James and you. Not to mention that the Fitz is lying in a hospital bed unconscious. We handle this one together. Not on your own."

"Okay, but if this is going to hit today you need to see this tape...and soon. If we are going down for this...Sally is coming with. She's playing with fire. She not going to get away with this."

**OOOO**

She arrived at the hospital late that evening. The events of the day were trying to say the least. Most members of the House Republican were not eager to attack an incapacitated man and as it turned out neither were the House Democrats. Olivia was not sure how long it would last but hopefully it would by them all some time to prepare themselves.

Olivia smiled at Tom as she approached the door. "Hello, Tom, how are we doing this evening."

"No change, Miss Pope. We don't expect Mrs. Grant back until the morning. " Tom reached for the door handle.

"Thank you Tom." Olivia walked into the room and looked over at Fitz. He seemed peaceful. Most all of the tube, wires and bandages had been removed. She went over to the bed and sat on the side of it, taking his hand and leaning forward to lay her head on his chest. She needed to hear his heartbeat tonight. She needed proof that he was alive. "Oh, Fitz. I hope you can forgive me when you wake up again. I never met for this to happen. Just remember whatever happens I love you." Olivia curled up against him trying to will herself to stop going to all the bad places in her mind. She loved this man. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him but would he still love her if he found out the truth.

**OOOO**

The pain was excruciating but he had to take it for her. He needed to find out if the President was still alive. He wasn't sure how long he had been her but before he left Becky she made it clear to him that she wasn't done as long as the President was still alive.

"Are you going to tell us who hired you?"

"No one."

"Why did you shoot the President?"

"I didn't." Huck took the abuse they threw at him. "Is he still alive?"

"Who?"

"The President. Is he still alive. If he's alive he's still in danger. She will try again. Is he still alive?"

**OOOO**

David watched as they continued to _question_ Huck but stepped away when the question led to Huck asking if Fitzgerald Grant was still alive. It hadn't really crossed his mind that Fitzgerald Grant could still be in danger. David mentally slapped himself for this oversight. He dialed the number he knew well.

Olivia was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She regretfully moved for her warm and comfortable position next to Fitz and answered the phone.

"Olivia Pope."

"Olivia it's David."

"David, it's...I don't even know what time it is but it's late. Why are you calling me?"

"It's four in the morning. I think I may have found a way to help Huck. Where are you right now?"

Olivia looked over a Fitz's comatose form. "I can't tell you that."

"That's what I thought. Is anyone there with you?"

"I can't tell you that, but don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Olivia do you think Huck knows who tried to assassinate the President?"

"I would put money on it."

"Do you think he can find this person if..."

"I would put money on it." Olivia sat down in the chair next to Fitz's bed as she and David continued the twenty questions riddle. "It's a big If though."

"I know. Listen I know we are speaking in riddles here but listen. If you are happy and doing better today you might want to get that extra help we've been talking about. You know this could go on for a long time. People just aren't happy unless they reach their goals and I know how you can be Liv. I'm only suggesting this because I care about you. I want to see you fight this and get well."

Olivia felt her stomach drop and twist. why hadn't they thought of that. She stood up and went to the and motioned for Tom to step in. "Thanks for checking on me David. It's really sweet of you. I'll talk to you soon." Olivia hung up and looked at Tom. "I think Fitz is still in danger.

"We just got word from Homeland about a possible threat. Lesley should be here soon. They are setting up to move him.

Olivia looked at Tom. She felt as if she was about to throw up. She went back over to his bed and leaned down and kissed his lips. "It would be great if you could wake up right now. I don't know how much longer I can do this without you. I need you Fitz." Olivia curled up against him again and felt fresh warm tears begin to fall and she couldn't stop them.

**OOOO **

"I won't fail this time."

"See that you don't."

**OOOO**

Edison wasn't certain he imagining things it was four in the morning and his phone was ringing.

"Hello." Edison said rubbing his face trying to clear his head.

"Hello, Senator. I think it's time you used that information and got things rolling for us what do you say."

"Now, the man is still in a coma."

"Now...unless of course you've lost your stomach for it."

"No, my stomach is fine. I set it up for this morning."

**OOOO**

It seemed like hours. She had dozed on and off according to her two new roommates. Lesley was looking very stylish in her flight physician's jacket and Tom was well Tom.

"How long."

"We're waiting for the service and the FBI, Ma'am. They will move him in the cover of darkness to an undisclosed location.

Lesley looked at Tom...so it's almost six that means they won't move him until tonight."

Tom nodded.

"They wouldn't try to finish the job in broad daylight." Olivia said getting out of bed and walking toward the window.

"Miss Pope, I going to have to ask to move away from the window."

"Of course, I'm sorry Tom." Olivia moved back and sat in the chair next to Fitz's bed.

"I guess I can take this off seeing as we aren't going anywhere at the moment. Lesley took over the jacket. "Olivia have you talked to Cyrus?"

"Not yet. When is the First Lady due in?" Olivia looked toward Tom. "It's a security lock down Ma'am. Mrs. Grant will not be leaving the White House today. no one in or out."

Lesley stood up and approached the President's bed to check his vitals and responses. "Well that will be a welcome relief today. Olivia since you can't leave here or go to the White House I guess you get to stay." Lesley smiled.

"I guess I do. How's he doing."

"It looks good Liv. His brain activity looks good. Heart rate is a little increased at the moment but I'm willing to bet it's because your holding his hand." Lesley winked as she returned to her seat and her laptop.

"Lesley!"

"It's true. If you don't believe me let go and walk away."

Liv let go of his hand and walked toward the door while watching the monitors. Fitz's heart rate did take a slight dip. "I don't believe it." Olivia said as she walked back toward the bed and took his hand again.

"Believe it. He knows you're here Liv." Lesley smiled just as her phone rang. "McGarry."

"It's me turn on Fox News and find Liv."

"She's here I am going to put on speaker Cyrus."Lesley reached for the remote and turned on the news.

"We are now going to go to the Capitol Rotunda where Senate Majority Leader Edison Davis is expected to make a statement shortly and as you can see his is approaching the podium now.

"Good Morning, as the Nation continues to pray for the recovery of President Grant. I would like to take this opportunity to raise a question. Although I wish President Grant nothing but a speedy recovery, is he truly fit to be President of our great nation? I have before a startling report of voter fraud that occurred during the last Presidential election calling into question two things: one, are our voting machines and election laws as they stand today tamper proof. I suggest they are not. Question number two: Is President Grant the legitimate President of these United States? I will also leave you with one final thought. Is a President who has been continually calling on Olivia Pope, Washington D.C. greatest fixer a man of great moral integrity? I call on my friends and colleagues to look upon these reports and investigate the Presidency of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Thank you."

"What the hell just happened?" Lesley said in disbelief "Is this guy in love with Langston?"

"Like hell he is."Cyrus. I thought they were putting a muzzle on this."

"They did. the House Minority Leader and Majority Leader called while he was speaking. The Senate can looking into the voting laws but that's about it. " The House will not be investigating Fitzgerald Grant, leaders of both parties feel it's in bad taste and lucky for us we are in the Majority or we could be singing a different song."

"I'll get my team on this it could get ugly and fast unless we control this Cy. He could lose his Presidency."

"I don't think they American Voter will take kindly to Senator Davis' words. They Elected Fitzgerald Grant. You don't attack a man who's just been shot and is fighting for his life. He underestimates the power of the American people." Lesley had quickly gone from Doctor to Political Operative.

"You guys are forgetting something." Olivia spoke softly. "He just accused the President of having an affair with me."

"Liv that's not..." Cyrus started to say but the sentence died on his lips.

"Once they get a hold of the White House phone records it'll be all over. How many Presidents call a fixer after midnight; five days a week or more?"

"I applaud Hollis and Sally. They thought of everything." Lesley watched as Liv clung to Fitz she picked up her phone and removed it from speaker. "Cy, someone should talk to the First Lady."

"I'll take care of it. You take care of them."

"Will do."

Liv looked at Fitz and curled up against him. "Wake up Fitz. I can't take this anymore. I can't do this alone. Liv felt new hot tears escape her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this without you either, Liv." Fitz reached up and wiped her tears away. "No more tears my sweet baby.

Lesley turned quickly at the sound of his voice and smiled. She saw a look of relief pass over Tom's face as well.

"Fitz!" Liv looked up into his gray-blue eyes and new tears appeared.

"Hey, no more tears. We will make it through this. I love you nothing will ever change that."

Olivia smiled and kissed him through her tears. If only what he said to her was true.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 12-31-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I am attempting to write to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I will do my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 8

Sally Langston smiled as she watched Edison Davis finish his address. He did a very nice job. "Someone get me these phone records he mentioned. I want to look at them myself.

"Yes, Madame President."

**OOOO**

"Ma'am Mr. Beene is here to see you." Mellie stopped pacing the room "Send him in."

"Mellie." Cyrus greeted her as he entered the room. He watched her pacing.

"How the hell did this happen. They are calling everything we have worked for into question. Do they know about Defiance?"

"I honestly don't know what they have. James started digging into Ohio after the President's private Birthday party. I've spoken to him. He is holding the story for now at least. He won't hurt us with it. The Democratic Party, however, is a different story.

"Fitz can't know."

"He doesn't. Defiance isn't our only problem Mellie. They are questioning Olivia there are phone records. I original thought it was just the calls from Fitz to Liv, but it turns out there are also calls from you to Liv. I know you and Fitz have been putting on a public face but I didn't realize you were complicit in this.

"I make sure my husband has what he needs. I wouldn't necessarily call it being complicit. Mellie walked over to the window. "I want my husband back. I have realized over the last few days that he's not mine to have any longer. I love him but not as much as Olivia loves him."

Cyrus stood next to Mellie looking out the window onto the White House grounds. "This won't be Clinton. There is no Blue Dress! All they have are phone calls. It's hard to make a case with just that. They were saber rattle for a while but we will make it through one way or another."

"That leaves the voter fraud allegations and leads us back to Defiance and Cytron. Either way you look at this Cyrus it's not good for Fitz or any one of us."

"We need to know you're still with us Mellie. All roads lead to Fitz and we are still planning on him being President when this is over. "

"I have held my tongue for days, listening to Sally Langston. I will stand by my man Cyrus. I'll do my part."

"Thank You. " Cyrus turned to leave but stopped when he reached the door.

"Mellie, if you're planning on slapping down Sally Langston You'll let me know, right? I sure would like to see that."

Mellie smiled for the first time in days. "You know I will Cyrus Beene."

**OOOO**

"Why is it every time I wake up, you are crying?" Fitz asked as he brushed fresh tears away from Olivia's eyes. "Livie?"

Olivia smiled at him weakly. "I thought I had lost you."

"I thought you let me go?" You have Edison now." Olivia flinched at the sound of his name on Fitz's lips.

"Not anymore. He just throw me to the wolves." Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz.

"I know I have no right to you Fitz. You're married, you have kids but I can't fight the way I feel any more. I love you."

Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead. "We're in this together."

"We are in this together. " Liv looked up at the muted TV

It was the first time Fitz had a change to look at the headline across the screen.

He blood began to boil. "Olivia what the hell is going on?" Fitz pushed her away from him as he sat up in bed.

Olivia watched as he struggled. "Will you lie down. You're going to reopen your incisions."

"Why does that say Grant Administration Investigation: Voter Fraud?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Edison got some information. "They are looking at the voter tallies and Machines in Defiance Ohio but it's nothing. We are handling it."

Fitz's mood darkened as he watched Olivia stand up and pace in circles...circles. "If you're handling it then why are you pacing in circles Liv?"

"There's more and I don't know how to fix this part and it the grand scheme of things at the moment it seems to matter less and may in fact be the smaller problem. "Edison also got a hold of the White House phone records. He suggested that you and I had and have been having an affair. And I have just made it worse by coming here because the press is camped outside and Mellie is at the White House and I am here with you."

"Why isn't Mellie here?" Olivia turned away from the window. "This is the second time I've woken up and she isn't here but you are. I love the fact that you here Liv but what is my wife's excuse this time?"

"We are in lockdown. She can't leave the White House." Liv whispered. "If they weren't then I wouldn't be here. Mellie, she revoked my visiting privileges after your last episode. "I've been sneaking into see you with a little help from Tom and Lesley.

Fitz was about to reply but was interrupted when There was a soft knock at the door. Tom and Lesley stepped in. "Sorry to break up the reunion folks but you should really turn up the volume on that TV. Liv reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

The Republican Leadership is expected to answer Senator Majority Leader Edison Davis' allegations soon. What do you think of this turn of events?

"I think they are ill timed to say the least. President Grant is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Now is not the time to drag his administration or the man down. We need to be rallying behind him.

If Edison Davis is concerned about voter fraud he should look at the last twenty years. The truth is there are always discrepancies. Perhaps, he should take a look at his own voter returns.

"Turn it off I can't listen anymore. " Fitz asked Lesley hit the power button on the remote.

"So Mr. President how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Lesley took a pen light out of her pocket. "I see you've turned in your business suit for scrubs this week Doctor."

"I serve at the Pleasure of the President. In case you are wonder His name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. You need a Doctor. I am your Doctor; one of them at least. When you return to the Oval Office and kick Langston out on her ass. I will be honored to once again be your Deputy Chief of Staff.

Fitz smiled. "I'm glad we cleared that up. The way it's looking though I may not make it back into the Oval Office."

Liv looked up from her phone. "Cyrus just heard from the leadership. They are about to start playing hardball.

Lesley nodded. "Good." Mr. President look straight ahead for me." She completely the nero exam. It' s looking good." She put the pen light back in her lab coat "Any complaints sir?"

"No, just a bunch of questions."

Lesley sat on one side of the bed while Liv took her place on the other. "Ask away, boss."

"Why are we on lockdown?"

Liv squeezed his hand tightly and he turned to look at her. "They have a person in custody. They are holding them under the Patriot Act. In questioning him, they have reason to believe that the person that shot you may come back and try and finish the job.

"Then this person they have isn't the person that shot me?"

Liv was about to lose her composure. Lesley looked to Tom. "We believe you're attacker is still at large sir.

"We are not telling anyone you are awake. The only people who know you are awake are in this room. The Secret Service, FBI and SWAT will be moving you to a secure location tonight. I'll be going with you Mr. President and I will have to sedate you so it looks like you're still in a coma. " Lesley said as she picked up her laptop.

"I am not going anywhere without Liv." Fitz reached up and pulled a distraught Olivia toward him.

"Sir, they are going to need her at the White House.

They need a Press Secretary, a Communication Director. I want to come Fitz but I can't."

What about Britta?" Lesley and Olivia shared a look. Olivia nodded and Lesley took Fitz hand.

Britta was injured during the attack, Mr. President. We did everything we could but she succumbed to her injuries.

"She was so young. She had two little girls one only a few years younger than Karen. " Liv did you and Cy make sure the family...

"It's taken care of." Liv kissed his forehead "You need to concentrate on you right now." Olivia' s phone rang. I have to take this I'll be right back."

**OOOO**

Sally looked at her Chief of Staff we need to get ahead of this. I need to schedule an address to the nation. I will not be brought down by a man who can't keep his pants on.

"Madame President I don't know if that is the greatest idea. The Democrats are not just question President Grant's moral values they are questioning the legitimacy of his Presidency. You are a part of that Presidency. You are part of that ticket so they are questioning you position as well.

"Don't you think I know that. It was not part of God's plan to have me serve under a man with a failing moral compass. It is not part of his plan to have me leave this Office.

"I want a statement on my desk in twenty minutes. President Langston picked up the phone. I need a secure line please.

She dialed the number she knew well. "You were supposed to protect me. Not jeopardize my Presidency you idiot. If Grant survives and they find there was fraud in Ohio. We both have to resign. I was part of the ticket. They are investigating the ticket you idiot. If you lose me then what you going to do?

"Madame President don't worry your pretty little head all we be taken care of."

"See that it is. I will be addressing the nation tonight. If I were you I would listen closely. "

**OOOO**

"Olivia Pope."

"It's me kid. I talked to Mellie. She asked to see you."

"Will they let me in?"

"Yeah, I got your entry and exit cleared. I'll be there as soon as I can." Olivia hung up and walked back into the room.

"That was Cyrus he needs me back at the White House. Olivia stepped close to

Fitz and kissed him lovingly. "I love you. "

"I love you too."

Olivia turned to Tom. "What time are they moving him?"

"It's undisclosed but not until dark."

"How secret" Lesley offered.

"Whatever keeps him safe and alive." Olivia looked tortured. I don't want to leave."

"We'll be fine."

"I'm fine, Liv. I'm going to sleep now anyway."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Liv turned to Tom. "You, Hal and the boy keep him safe." Olivia turned to Lesley " And you keep him alive."

"Done and Done, Liv. Get out of here before Cyrus has a heart attack dealing with Langston by himself.

**OOOO**

James walked into the house and called out for James. When he didn't get an answer he walked into his study and locked the door. He opened the envelope Liv gave him yesterday morning and put in the player.

There on his television screen was Hollis Doyle and the devil herself, Sally Langston. Liv was right the audio was damning _Hollis, if Grant won't give you what you want than help me get him out of the way. If you do that when I become President. You will have everything you need. I promise you that kind Sir._ and Cyrus was willing to bet this wasn't their first dance.

He quickly put the disc away for safe keeping. He heard James call his name and quickly walked out of the study to meet time.

"Hi Honey, How was your day?"

"Not as eventful as yours. Cy, I am not writing the Defiance story. I'm not covering any of this witch hunt. They are trying to bring you all down and I won't be a part of that."

"I appreciate that sweetheart, but don't give up hope. There may yet be a story to tell one bigger than you ever imagined and I going to need help when it's time to get it out there.

"I'll be right at your side. Cy." James hesitated "I think it's time that I come clean. I didn't see my dad I went to Defiance."

"I know. I forgive you."

"I think you should know that I...I found a working memory card and tested it."

"You what? Cyrus sank into the nearest chair.

"I found a working memory card."

"I heard you. Where is it?"

"I gave it to ADA David Rosen."

Cyrus leaped out of the chair and began pacing "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted it be safe so I had it when the story broke, as proof.

"We need to get it back James."

"I Know I will and I'm sorry."

Cyrus sat down next to James. "It's no one's fault."

**OOOOO**

Mellie?"

"Over here, Olivia." Olivia walked over to the sofa where Mellie was sitting looking at pictures from the campaign.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm watching my husband's presidency go up in flames. Not so well. How is he by the way?"

Olivia hesitated. "How did you..."

"I'm not stupid and neither are you. I'm glad you're there with him.

"There is no change." Olivia lied she had to protect Fitz she couldn't risk telling Mellie the truth and someone overhearing them.

"We can fix this Mellie. At least a part of it. Hollis isn't going to take us down. He's not going to take Fitz down . He has no idea what we did. He is the legitimate President."

"Which part?"

"The affair and maybe Hollis too."

Mellie stood up and looked toward Liv. "I thought we fixed the affair already."

Mellie rubbed her belly and looked back at Liv. Her voice was shaky when she spoke again. "Do you ever wonder what you would do without him?"

Liv knew she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. "I don't want to think about it."

"Neither do I. I know they are going to come after us about family values now. The phone records show both calls from Fitz to you and calls from me to you. I love my husband, Olivia but not as much as you do. We were forced together at a young age. We were never given an opportunity to discover true love or young love. We were just told it would come in time. It did for a time but it disappeared. I fell in love with someone else. Fitz forgave me and we reached an agreement. Then you came along. You changed our world. My entire marriage became all about you. Then you left the team. You broke his heart and I couldn't pick up the pieces. I pushed him but he wasn't whole anymore. He needs you Liv and you need him. If he survives this, you can have him, like last time. Make him happy and I'll do my part until the end of his term.

"Mellie?"

"We're a team Liv."

"We're a team. I have to find Cyrus. You rest okay. I'm sure the lockdown will end tomorrow and you'll have a chance to see Fitz.

Liv, you're the one he wants. You're the one that should be with him.

Liv nodded. "You're the one the Press expects to see. You need to hold up your end of the deal. We will get through this Mellie. We will. Fitz will be President again.

**OOOO**

Olivia caught Cyrus running down the hall. "Hey where is the fire?"

"President Langston is about to address the nation about the administration's lack of morals.

That we just make her look stupid. She part of this Administration. " Olivia offered as both she and Cyrus picked up their pace. By the time the two reached the Oval the door was shut and the cameras were rolling

**OOOO**

"My fellow Americans good evening. I felt it was important to reassure you this evening that we do have moral leadership in the White House. After hearing about the myriad of late night phone conversations between President Grant and Olivia Pope. Phone calls between Mellie Grant and Olivia Pope. I have no doubt your trust is wavering. I can assure the American people that they have a legitimate President in myself, if not Fitzgerald Grant. I had no knowledge of any voter fraud taking place in the last election. I have known President Grant only to be a moral man. I pray that God will grant him strength as he recovers and faces his judgment. I will continue to be the moral compass of this administration. Placing my trust where it rightfully belongs, in you my fellow Americans and in God. God bless and God bless our great nation."

"Who wrote that and how does that help her?" Cyrus ranted outside.

"It doesn't. It might help us? It makes her look like she's power hunger and better than Fitz. Don't engage her. Not here or now. In fact walk away. Let's get our ducks in a row. In fact, since she went there it might be a good idea to send Mellie in there tomorrow to voice our displeasure toward Madame President Langston.

Olivia pulled Cyrus down the hall. "It's just a thought."

"It's a good one. Mellie mentioned something about smacking down Sally this morning.

"All in good time. All in good time I'm headed back to the hospital.

"Okay, I need a favor. Can you still get to David Rosen?

"Yeah, why?"

"He's got something we are going to need. Cyrus pulled Liv into his office and told her about David and James.

"Hollis missed one? James is sure it works. The programming is original?"

"Yeah, he showed me the slips before we burned them."

"I'll get the card. I think we can stick this on Hollis.

"That was what I was thinking bring both he and Sally down at the same time."

"I'll work on it once Fitz is safe. Do you know where they are taking him.

"It's undisclosed. We have a list but you need code word or higher."

"I have that."

"I know. I don't know where they are taking him Liv. "

"I need him cy, Liv sat down on the couch in the office. "I can't live without him.

Cyrus put and arm around Liv. "That's why I told Tom you're going with him. Lesley expects him to wake up soon. Someone is going to have to be there to fill in the blanks."

Liv smiled knowingly. "I understand."

Cyrus stood up. "Go on now your agents are waiting to take you back to him. Be careful tonight and do what you are told. I'll talk to you soon.

"See you soon." Olivia smiled as she walked out of the office.

**OOOO**

When Liv arrived on the floor Tom met her at the elevator and took her bags. When they entered the room Olivia noticed Lesley was once again sporting her flight physician's jacket and Tom walked in a took his post.

"How are you Livie?" Olivia smiled at the calming tone of his voice.

"I'm fine Mr. President." Olivia walked toward the bed and climbed in when he opened her arms to her. She laid her head carefully against his chest.

Fitz could read the pain and nervousness in her face. "They just took me through the entire thing. It's not that bad Liv. Lesley's going to sedate me. They are going to put me in an ambulance and I wake up at an undisclosed location. "

"That's easy for you to say. You've been sleeping a lot lately. It's been tough on those who care about you. It's been even tougher on those who love you."

Olivia snuggled closer. "I don't want to let go."

Fitz kissed her temple. "Then don't let go."

A number of soft pops filled the room Tom, Hal and Lesley sprang into action pulling Olivia and Fitz to the floor.

"Shots fired...Shots fired." Tom said into his radio.

"Fitz!" Liv reached for his hand.

"I'm hear Liv. I'm right here." Fitz reached for her hand and grasped it. Lesley was lying on top of him While Tom was covering the other side.

"We need to do this. We have to get him out of here!"

"We are clear to begin to transport the Paramedics are outside. "

"I take Miss Pope."

Liv latched onto Fitz. "I'm not leaving him."

Fitz squeezed her hand. "Olivia you have to listen to them. They need to do their job. I love you my sweet baby and I will see you soon. "

"I love you too." Everyone in the room was silent. Olivia phone began to ring a couple of minutes later. She looked at the caller ID it was Huck. "Can I take this?"

"Yes ma'am, if you would step out we have agents waiting to escort you downstairs."

Olivia stepped outside and was handed off. She picked up her phone and noticed a group of Naval Officers walking towards Fitz's room.

Fitz turned back to Lesley when Olivia exited the room. "Lesley?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I didn't want to say anything when Liv was in the room but I can't feel my legs.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 12-31-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. I am attempting to write to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I will do my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

**Chapter 9**

"Becky, Becky, Becky" Huck stepped toward her on the roof across from the hospital. It had an excellent vantage point to the President's hospital room.

"Huck, Huck, Huck." Becky stepped closer to him. He was pointing a gun at her.

"I need you to talk to me. I need to know who hired you."

"I have to go. You know I can't tell you that." Becky walked away.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Huck grabbed her from behind and put the gun to her head.

"Huck, don't hurt me." Becky fell to her knees.

"You killed my family and hurt my friend. Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you."

"I'll tell you who had me shoot the President. I'll give you what you want."

"You wouldn't give it to me two nights ago. Why would you do it now. What do you want?"

"You. I want you to help me escape. My employer and their goons. I know the game they are playing. I know they expect to get out of this clean and they expect me to take the fall, because I couldn't lay this on you. They expect me to rot like Oswald and all the other presidential assassins. I am not going to do that.

"Who hired you?"

"His name is Doyle. I have a feeling it goes a lot higher than him. I don' know for sure but, he kept saying I was part God's plan. I notice that Acting President Langston likes to use God a lot. I'm wondering what I got myself in Huck.

Huck looked around nervously. "You need to think Becky. Did you ever hear Langston's name mentioned or a woman's voice.

"No."

**OOOO**

Lesley climbed over Fitz as they got the official all clear. "Okay, Tom we need to check him.

Tom help Lesley check over Fitz. No bleeding, you didn't get hit again." Lesley took about a syringe. "Tell me when you feel anything." Lesley moved from his ankles up to his waist.

"There." Fitz said when Lesley hit just above his waist." she put the needle cap back on and stuck in her lab coat.

I'm thinking we may have a possible spinal hematoma. I'll need to order an MRI but I think that would be safe to do once we get you to your secure location. Tom how long is the trip?" Lesley asked as she helped Fitz into a pair of sweats.

"Less than an hour Ma'am. That's all I can give."

Okay, that's good enough. Lesley and Tom got Fitz ready for transport. "Okay, I have to sedate you before the paramedics come up."

Fitz reached out and touched Lesley hand. "Olivia...she...I don't want her to worry but she should know."

"I got your back, Fitz. You ready?" He nodded his head and Lesley put the syringe into to the IV Port. Fitz's eyes closed. "Okay, Tom let's bring them in."

The transport team can in a quickly transfer the President to a stretcher. When the team stepped into the hall. Secret Service, SWAT and FBI lined the halls and were armed. When they made it to the waiting ambulance SWAT was covering their exit. "I take it they haven't found the person yet."

"No Ma'am." Tom answered as the lifted the President into the Ambulance.

Lesley Tom and Hal climbed in behind them. "Where is Olivia?"

"She in the car ahead of us."

**OOOO**

Olivia sat in the car. "Huck, tell me you have something."

"I found her. I stopped her but not fast enough."

"I know I was in the room. Olivia strained to look to see if they had put Fitz into the waiting ambulance. She turned to the agent in the car. "Is he out of the building yet."

The agent listened intently to his radio. "We are ready. We are moving."

"Is the President Okay, Is he still alive?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I don't know. Huck, did she give you anything?"

"Yes, but I can't talk over the phone."

"Huck!"

"It's not safe. Trust me Liv. I will work this out."

"Huck, you have to get her to talk. We have to find out who wants Fitzgerald

Grant dead."

"I will. We will get to the bottom of this Liv."

**OOOO**

Mellie Grant sat in the Residence looking at her husband's Chief of Staff. "What are you telling me?"

"I'm telling that there were shots fired at the hospital room that the President was in. He is fine but they haven't caught the shooter. I know they moved the President and he is unharmed. Cyrus sat down we just have to wait to hear from them.

Mellie took a breath. "Okay." Mellie turned to face Cyrus. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"We need start getting more on Sally. I've been talking to the Service. They are getting some of the footage from the Oval Office cameras. Liv's office is coming up with a statement to explain your calls to Olivia. We have to wait until Liv want us to release it officially.

"Sounds good. You'll let me know when you want to smack her down?"

"You know it."

**OOOO**

Olivia looked at her phone when it started going off. The text message was from Harrison. "First release ready will be out in AM. FLOTUS statement done. Anything else?"

Olivia looked at the agent sitting next to her. "I can reply to this?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia hit reply and started a response. "I need to talk to David. See if you can talk to Huck. The other "file" on Edison is in the safe in my office if you need it. Call before you release it. How does the news look?"

A few moments later her text message indicator when off again. "Okay, call when you can. News is good. Even the Dems seem pissed at the Majority Leader and No one is happy with the Primetime Address."

Olivia smiled looking at her phone "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask that you turn off your phone now."

"Okay." Olivia turned off her phone and looked up at the road sign. Her stomach did a flip. They couldn't. They wouldn't, would they?

**OOOO**

When they arrived at the undisclosed location. Tom quickly spoke in to his radio. "We are set, Ma'am."

Lesley looked up "Okay, we need to get him inside." The Ambulance stopped outside the compound's medical facility. The doors opened and Lesley couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and looked over a Tom. "You guys certainly have a sense of humor. Olivia and the President are going to flip." She jumped down and out of the ambulance and quickly spoke to the head of the President's medical staff. He has lower extremity paralysis. We need to do a MRI.

"When did it start?"

"As far as I can tell about an hour ago. I'm thinking it's a spinal hematoma but I don't know for sure. "

Lesley notice Tom bring Olivia closer. "I have to take care of something. I'll see inside if that's ok."

"Of course Doctor, but you should know. We don't have a neurosurgeon on call."

"Yes you do. I'll be in, in just a moment." Lesley turned away and started walking towards Olivia. "Don't you love the irony of this?" Lesley asked as she smiled at Olivia.

" It's hilarious. Olivia said as we walked through the doors.

"Welcome to N.S.F. Thurmont." Lesley smiled. "All Camp David kidding aside

We need to talk. Lesley reached the elevator and Olivia, Tom and she got on when it opened. Lesley selected the floor. I need to check on something. You can wait in here." Lesley pointed to the waiting room on the floor around the corner from the elevator they just got off."

"What the hell, Lesley?"

Lesley touched Liv's arm. "Trust me okay?" Lesley smiled. "There is secure line in here. check in with Cyrus and Harrison if you need to. I'll be back soon."

**OOO**

"What's it look like, Paul?"

"It looks like just what you thought it was. I would say it's been there for a little while. How did you figure it out?"

"I would have noticed it in his reflexes if he hadn't woken up and told me." Lesley smiled. "That's classified by the way."

"He woke up?" He knew you?"

"Don't look so surprised. It was pretty amazing, actually. There seems to be very little damage to the brain, which I have to tell you, seeing the scans I was not expecting, but the brain is a funny thing."

"I take it he's sedated."

"Right again. Let's get him in a room and wake him up; so I can tell him I need to put him back to sleep again."

**OOO**

Olivia started pacing in circles yet again as she spoke to Cyrus. "I'm waiting for Lesley again. I know something is wrong. I can feel it in my gut."

"Take a deep breath Liv. I just got the statement for Mellie. It might just save our asses."

"That was the plan. I'm going to call Harrison and get in touch with Huck and David.

James says he will do whatever you need. We need to worry about Hollis, Sally and Edison now."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Edison will be looking like a jealous boyfriend out to get his ex-girlfriend by morning."

"You okay."

"Not really but Edison has nothing to do with it. We still need to work on the Hollis and Sally connection. I talked to Tom he says he's been talking to Peter Witt. He's on Mellie detail. He is going to try to get us more poof by way of Oval Office video, audio and phone records.

"I can tell you we are going to have to get the place fumigated from what I have heard. Hollis has moved into the Oval. "

"I'm going to have Lesley start making call to the Hill when things calm down here."

"Good idea Liv. That shouldn't be that much longer now."

Olivia stopped pacing and watched Lesley walking toward the waiting room. Olivia stomach did a flip; she had seen that look before. "I wouldn't bet on it. Olivia fell back into a nearby chair.

Lesley walked into the room and knelt down next to Liv. "I need to talk you about something."

Liv felt the world stop. "Cy, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Liv are you okay." Liv didn't have the strength to answer the question and hung up the phone in the waiting room.

Lesley took Liv's hand. "He needs more surgery.

"What?"

"He can't feel his legs. He has a clot near his spinal cord. I clear that and he should be fine in a few days. Then we move onto Physical, Occupational and cognitive therapy.

"He can't feel his legs!" Olivia let the tears she was holding in flow freely.

Lesley took her hand. "Liv, I know it sounds scary but we know why and we are going to fix it."

"I need to see him."

Lesley looked at Tom "Okay, but only for a minute."

Liv wiped her tears away. "One minute, she walked out of the room with Lesley and Tom

Lesley led them to Fitz's room. Olivia walked over to the bed and took his hand. When Lesley woke Fitz tears began to fall from Olivia's eyes once again. "How come every time I wake up you're crying. No more tears, Sweet Baby." He pulled her closer to him. He needed to have her close. He needed to calm her down. He kissed her temple. "I take it Lesley spoke with you." Liv nodded in response.

Fitz turned to Lesley. "What the word Doc?'

"You have a bleed compressing your spinal cord. We need to get in and drain it.

The sooner the better, Mr. President."

"Alright. could I have a moment with...?"

Lesley smiled and Tom followed her out of the room.

"Not exactly how I had envisioned a secure, undisclosed location but it does have special meaning for us. Fitz smiled. Liv wanted to smack him.

"How did you...?"

"There are certain things that even a bullet to the head won't make you forget. I always did like the landscape of NSF Thurmont."

Olivia clung tighter to him. "I can't do this again. I can't watch you go in there and not wake up again."

Fitz kissed her again. "I don't have much of choice in the matter. I want to walk and be able to do other things, especially with you." He added with a mischievous grin.

"Fitz!"

"Well, it's true, Livie. "I will go in there, I will come out and when I wake up there will be no tears in your eyes." Fitz saw Tom stepped in. "Tom, come over here please.

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Take care of her while I in there will you. Help her anyway you can by the looks of things before we got here I may not have a Presidency to go back to."

"Yes, Sir." Tom watched the President kiss her goodbye as the transport team arrived.

"No more tears, Livie."

"Okay." Olivia said as Tom helped her off the bed and they watched Fitz be taken from the room."

Olivia turned to Tom when he was gone. "I need a place to work. Is it possible to get computer access in a secure, undisclosed location."

"Yes, Ma'am we have all the comforts of home with the guarantee no one will find us.

Olivia patted him on the shoulder as they left the vacant room. "Good let's get to work.

**OOO**

David Rosen was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hello."

"David."

"Olivia, are you okay. I saw that they tried to get to him again. "I'm fine just tired. I need a favor."

"Huck was a big favor. I don't know if I can swing another one."

"This one is more on the Personal side. "Okay..."

"I know about the story you and James Novak are working on. I know he gave you a memory card from a voting machine in Defiance, Ohio."

"No."

"Hear me out David. I know that James talked to you. I know you know he's not writing the story. This isn't going to give you back the Lindsey Dwyer case. If you give us that memory card it will give you something bigger and I'll make sure you get a big piece of it David. All you have to do is Trust me. This is bigger than Lindsey. It's bigger than Defiance. All I need is the memory card and when this is over you'll have a big piece of the pie."

"What are you saying? Do you know who shot the President. The real actual person."

" I can't answer that but I need to know if you're in. Are you in?"

"I'm in. What do I need to do?"

"Meet James at the Lincoln Memorial and give up the memory card. James will be your contact. When it's time for you to act he will call you with information from me. It might be a week or so and I may need little things in the meantime. Can you do that for me?"

"This is big isn't it?"

"It is, David. James will call you with details for the met. Talk to you soon."

"Be careful, Olivia."

"You too."

One call down two to go Olivia thought as she continued on. It was midnight now but she knew the people on her call list wouldn't mind. She dialed the next number from her secure line.

"Hello."

"Huck."

"Liv."

"Yes...the line is secure the people I'm with assure me it can't be traced. I trusted them Huck so tell me what you have.

"Becky, gave me the name of the person who hired her. I've been looking into his finances.

"Who is it, Huck?"

"His name is Doyle. He is a big oil man from Texas. In looking into his background you probably know him. He controls one of Washington's biggest super Pacs and contributed a lot of money to Grant for the People."

"I know him. He is currently camping out in the Oval Office with Acting President Langston from what we've been hearing."

"Have you been able to find a money trail?"

"He is using off shore accounts and he made all his calls to Becky with a burner phone. The money is not untraceable; it will just take time. That's not the only interesting thing I've learned.

"What else do you have?"

"I took a look at Becky's phone records. I compared them with Doyle's records from his office here in DC He always called the White House after talking to Becky. The only time it deviated was the night of the shooting. He called the Vice President's office at the EEOB. The call lasted approximately seventy seconds and it took place at approximately 8:07 PM.

"Thank you Huck." Can you pull some news footage for me and check some time stamps.

"Okay."

"I need to know the exact time the Vice President Landed on the South Lawn that night.

"Got it."

" You can use my office email. It's secure. I'll call you back in a bit."

Olivia sat back and took a breath after she hung up with Huck. She need a moment to process what she had been told. She notice Tom entering the conference room with coffee in hand.

Olivia took the coffee he offered to her. "Thank you, Tom."

"You're welcome, Miss Pope."

"Olivia is fine...really we are going to be spending a lot of time together. We have been already.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia smiled. "Tom, I have a question about the video footage. " Olivia stood up and started pacing back and forth in the room. "Is the footage from the night of the shoot archived?"

"It's procedure to keep all footage from that night for investigative and historical purposes. " Tom answered as he sat down with his coffee.

"What about the days since the shooting. Is it business as usual review, erase or archive?"

"Some of it but the Oval Office tapes are kept on file from what I've been told."

"So no one has been erasing the Oval Office footage since Sally Langston took office?"

"That's correct Ma'am."

Liv sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She looked over at Tom. "I need Peter to pull some footage and make two copies. One needs to be sent to my office, the other to Cyrus Beene, at home."

"Dates and times ma'am. All it takes is dates and times."

"The night of the shooting. The VP's office from about 8 o'clock until see was escorted out of the building. I also need Oval Office footage for that night, as well as these times. Olivia showed Tom an email she just received from Huck

"Consider it handled ma'am."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Tom." she leaned forward picking up the phone again and dailing an all too familiar number at twelve thirty in morning.

"Cy" Olivia almost broke when she heard his voice but she was a fixer and she needed to stay in fixer mode. "I hate when my gut is right."

"What happened?"

"He can't feel his legs something about a spinal compression. Lesley has him in surgery now. It's been a little over an hour. I would have called back sooner but a lot is happening here."

"He's going to be okay, Liv."

"I know. Huck found the trigger man or I should saw woman. She's a hired gun an enigma. She didn't exist until three months ago. She told Huck who hired her.

"Who?"

"Doyle."

"Like we didn't see that coming."

"It's going to take time to trace the money but we do know that he has suddenly found _God_."

"How interesting."

"Peter Witt is going to have footage from the EEOB and the West Wing delivered to your house."

"You got it. Anything else."

"James needs to set up a meeting with David Rosen for tomorrow at the Lincoln Memorial. He needs to keep his package safe."

"I'll tell him."

"The information about Edison hits with the early edition tomorrow. I will call talk to you and Mellie in the morning. Hopefully I'll get to talk to Fitz before she goes on."

"He's been awake then."

"Yes, he seems fine but he's got a long way to go."

"I won't tell Mellie until he wants her to know."

"Okay.

"Lesley and I will start working the Hill tomorrow too."

Sounds like a plan kid. I'll make some calls myself and I'm sure I'll be getting a few in the morning. The entire things seems to be playing well in the press. The Leadership seem unwilling to follow Edison's lead.

"That's is a good thing, Cyrus."

"Yes, it is. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you soon."

**OOOO**

Lesley stepped into the waiting room. Olivia was curled up on the sofa and Tom was sitting just inside the door. "How long has she been asleep?"

Tom looked at his watch. "About an hour."

Lesley knelt down next to her. "Olivia."

Olivia sat up with a start. "Oh, how long was I asleep?"

Lesley stood and sat next to her. "Tom says about an hour. Fitz is resting comfortable. He came through with flying colors. He will be laid up for a couple of days and then we work on intense rehab. " Lesley stood up. "Come on I put a bed in his room for you.

Olivia followed Lesley and climbed into the cot next to Fitz bed the moment she saw it. "Thank you."

Lesley smiled. "I'll be down the hall. See you in the morning."

"We need to start calling our friends on the Hill tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." Lesley said as she checked Fitz before exiting the room.

**OOOO**

Sally Langston sat behind the resolute desk. "Hollis what are we going to do about this? The address didn't do nearly what we thought.

"_You _ thought my dear." Hollis kicked he feet up on the coffee table. "Hopefully our boy will come through us."

"Don't get too comfortable Hollis. You have a lot more to lose than I."

"How do you figure that my dear Madame President?"

"I'll still be here when he returns. I will still be his Vice President...no one the wiser. Grant isn't going to give you what you want. That's why I'm here."

"From your mouth to God's ear."

**OOOO**

James met David at the Lincoln memorial at the appointed time. "David."

"James. " David handed him an envelope. "Are you sure about this. We are just giving it away."

"I'm sure, David. This isn't the story we want to tell. Trust me. Something better is coming our way. I'll be in touch."

**OOOO**

Fitz opened his eyes and had to smile. He watched the scene in front of him. Olivia and Lesley were sitting in his room with phones in hand, the TV was turned to BNC and watching the morning shows.

"The Senator should take a step back and take a good look at himself. He's turned this into his personal witch hunt. Looking at the information out today. It looks like he should have just left Olivia Pope alone when she broke off their engagement. This is a time for America to come together. I want to be clear, as it has been said by many of my colleagues over the last few days; we will not be investigating the Grant Administration for any of this. There is nothing here to suggest voter fraud. All this suggests is a jealous boyfriend. Yes, there are discrepancies. There are always discrepancies. Two people get married in October and vote in the November election, after moving to a neighboring state. That's not fraud. That's life. This is a joint decision by both Houses of the United States Congress. Furthermore, the Senate Ethics Committee will be looking into the actions of Majority Leader Edison Davis.

Olivia text message indicator sounded after that announcement. I found a money trail between Doyle and Davis. Olivia resisted the temptation to throw up for the first time today.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, we'll take later Let's make sure he plants this thing."

"He will I talked to him for thirty minutes this morning."

"Is there anything in all of this that you would like a clarification on for the American people, Senator Haffley?"

"Look, I think we need to concentrate on President Grant's recovery right now, so at this point it would be nice to get a statement about the late night phone calls to and from the White House to Olivia Pope. I am sure we will hear about this when they are ready. Let's remember that they currently have their hands full.

"Do you think there is anything questionable about these calls?"

"You are looking for a quote sir. You're not getting one from me. "It's a phone call. There is no blue dress here.

Fitz watched as Lesley and Liv jumped up. "Yes."

"You're not going to get a quote. Yeah, right. We need to send the Minority Leader a bottle of scotch." Fitz watched as Olivia spoke into the phone. "Harrison could you send Haffley a bottle of Johnny Walker Black with a thank you note. He's done a very nice job."

"Consider it handled. Did you get Huck's Text."

"Yes, He's still working on the other connection."

"Yes, he needs a day or so."

"It's the best we could hope for,Cy." Lesley said into her open line. "Yeah, I know. I think it's time. I'll talk to Liv and get back to you. It's still a long road. I don't want her in that office any longer than necessary. I really don't want her to be there at all. We still have six or eight weeks. He won't be out of bed for another day or so." Lesley turned around as the morning show came to a close.

"I'll call you later about the First Lady." Lesley hung up her phone.

"Well good morning, Mr. President."

Olivia turned around quickly. "Harrison I'll have to call you back." Olivia hung up her phone quickly and walked over to Fitz's bedside. Olivia looked into his gray-blue eyes. "Good Morning."

"It certainly seems like it is. The U.S. Congress doesn't want to hang us. It's amazing. " He smiled and took Olivia's hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "I see you have stopped crying."

"Just for you, Fitz. Just for you."

"I hate to break this up but I need to know if you can feel this at all. Lesley took a needle and check for feeling in Fitz's legs.

"Ouch." Liv and Lesley laughed.

"Excellent." Lesley smiled. "You need to stay in bed for today and tomorrow but Liv and I will start filling you in on the goings on. You will have Occupational Therapy in a little while to evaluate for any deficits. Also, we have a few cognitive evaluations to do and then there is the psychologist.

"No."

"Fitz." Olivia knew he would be resistant to this. "You need to talk to someone.

I know that it would do me some good if I could talk to someone about this. I have Lesley and Cyrus they have helped a lot but you need to talk about this."

"I don't remember much. I don't need to."

"Still it might do some good." Liv sat on the side of the bed and gave him a hug.

"Mr. President..." Lesley paused. "Fitz. You are going to be going through a long rehab and some days it may be painful. You may be thankful to have someone to talk to. I know you don't want to take out your frustrations on Liv ,me or any other members of the staff. Your family can't be here with you, given the secure, undisclosed location. We are going to be here for a while from what we've been hearing. All we are asking is that you think about it.

Fitz looked at Livie and then to Lesley. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'll think about, but I don't like the idea. Now, tell me what's going on. Olivia you said you needed to talk to me about something when you were on the phone with Harrison and Cyrus asked Lesley a question about Mellie.

We have a way to explain away the phone calls from both sides."

"So you fixed it for me."

Liv smiled. "That's what I do, Fitz."

Fitz pulled her closer to him. "Am I going to like this or are we going to get into an argument. Lesley smiled at his question knowing full well the last time Olivia _fixed_ his problem Fitz was less than pleased.

**OOOO**

Lesley stepped out of the room and ran into Tom. "Dr. McGarry, Peter Witt send us our own copies of the video surveillance from the Oval and EEOB. I think you and Olivia should have look.

Lesley had known Tom for two years. This was the first time he looked shaken. "Set it up. We'll meet you when Olivia is finished with the President.

**OOOO**

Olivia snuggled in closer, enjoying the feeling of his warmth. "I think you will approve. Mellie has been chomping at the bit to get into with Sally. I'm sure she will do well when it's time. First thing is we need to answer the question about the phone calls. Senator Haffley was working with us. He planted the sound bite so we could answer the question as we see fit. Mellie has a statement which she will deliver tomorrow morning it basically says that I have been acting as a special counselor to the President since I left the White House in the Spring of 2010.

"Well to be fair it was way before that, but that will work." Fitz kissed her lovingly. "What would I do without you Livie? I'm sorry I ever let you go. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Liv moved closer "I'm here to stay."

**OOOO**

Olivia looked up to see Lesley in the doorway. "Tom has a package for us. You really need to look at."

"Okay," Olivia untangled herself from Fitz and climbed off the bed. He never stirred as they left the room.

"He got some video footage from Peter, this afternoon. " Lesley said as they walked into the conference room.

"I got it up to the time stamp ma'am. This would be about two minutes after the shooting. The transport team didn't get to her for another two minutes. The conversation lasts a little over a minute."

Tom hit the play button. Sally appeared behind her desk in EEOB. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Madame Vice President.

"Mr. Doyle, do you have news for me?"

"May I be the first to congratulate you. Acting President Langston."

"He's dead then?"

"No, not yet but he does have a bullet in his head."

"I see. I guess that is part of God' s plan. Thank our, girl. She did very well sir."

The look on Langston's face made Olivia and Lesley want to throw up.

"Mother of God."

"Does Cyrus have this and my office." Olivia asked Tom trying to wrap her mind around what she just witnessed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"He's bringing all of us down and at any cost. Cyrus, Fitz, Verna, Me."

"Who's left?" Lesley asked as she began to pace the room.

"Mellie." Olivia said as they all looked up at the news feed. "We need to get her to make that statement." Olivia picked up the phone in the conference room. "I need a secure line to Cyrus Beene please."

Cyrus picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello."

"Hi. We need Mellie to make that statement today, now if possible."

"What's the rush?"

"Hollis, has gotten to all of us, you, me, and Verna; Mellie is the only one left. Tom is working on getting her extra security. She needs to make the statement. Lesley is making the call to the networks. Get her in front of a camera in the East Room in..." Olivia looked over to Lesley. She flashed her hand twice, "ten minutes."

**OOO**

Cyrus was waiting behind the cameras eight minutes later as the First Lady was getting ready to speak. They were extra agents thanks to Tom's quick action. Cyrus just hoped it would be enough. Doyle was a sneaky bastard and it was no secret he was not a fan of Mellie in her current state.

"Good Afternoon. I am speaking to you today to reassure the American People that the President is improving. Over recent days, my husband's and my actions have come into question. There is a question about our connection to Olivia Pope. Many people already know that she worked on Fitz's campaign as well as White House Communications Director after his election. A number of phone calls placed to Olivia since her departure from the White House in 2010 have come to question. I can assure the American People there is nothing odd about them. Over the last two years both Fitz and myself have come to find Olivia Pope an invaluable consoler. To that end she has been acting as a special consoler to the my husband and at times to myself. She has made herself available whenever we need her. There is nothing else to this matter. I would like to thank her for her service then and now during our time of need I want to thank you all for your continued prayers for my husband's recovery. It means a lot to him and our family. Thank You."

Mellie stepped away from the podium and joined Cyrus. "Step One...done. Shall we go on to step two.

Cyrus smiled and took her arm as they walked out of the East Room. "I think it's a perfect time for step two. Lead the way. " Cyrus follow Mellie out of the room. Mellie smiled in her own way when she thought she heard Cyrus say. "I should sell tickets to this meeting."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-20-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. There is only and Epilogue left for this story. It's been a fun ride so far I am still attempting to write this to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I am doing my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 10

Mellie and Cyrus made their way toward the Oval Office. She walked through the outer office with purpose. Cyrus was close behind. "Ma'am you can't go in there."

"Oh, really why not? The last time I checked I was always welcome. Cy?" Mellie turned to him. I was always welcome when Fitz is here right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mellie opened the door and marched in. "Madame First Lady."

"Sally. I hope you don' t mind me stopping by but with everything go on. Your addresses to the nation. The scandals that seem to be plaguing your tenure as Acting President I thought you might want to talk." Mellie sat down and Sally reluctantly joined her.

"I respectful disagree with you ma'am. The scandals Madame First Lady seem to be plaguing your husband's presidency...not my tenure."

"Is that what you think Sally or is that the line that Hollis Doyle is feeding you?

By the way, I've been meaning to ask, as a concerned citizen of course; Why does it seem Hollis has moved into my husband's office?"

Cyrus stood behind Mellie as she was coming in for the kill. "I might ask you ma'am why Cyrus Beene is in the meeting? Since it's seems to only be a friendly conversation between lady friends?"

"_Lady friends_? I think not Sally. And you still haven't answered my question." Mellie suddenly understood why Fitz and Cyrus made repeated references to wanting to rip out Langston's throat on the campaign trail.

"Hollis is a trusted advisor to me as well as your husband I am sure you are aware. I felt in this time of uncertainty we could rely on our friends."

"I see well if we are talking about advisors. My husband and his trusted advisors, trust Hollis Doyle about as far as we can throw him. We would appreciate if you would refrain from allowing your friends to mess up my husband's office."

"Madame First Lady, I don't think I need to remind you that until your husband, God bless him, is awake and able to sign a letter attesting to his readiness to retake this office, that this office is mine to do with as I please.

"Watch yourself Madame President, You need to be careful what you say. You see when my husband wakes up he's going to hear tales from is trusted advisors about you and your staff and how you all were circling like vultures. He going to watch the news clips of your addresses to the Nation as you threw him under the bus as he was fighting for his life. He going to hear you, his Vice President, question his fitness and moral integrity. If you love this office that much Sally, watch yourself or you might not see the inside of these walls for the rest of you political career.

"I really have heard quite enough from you Mrs. Grant. I would thank you to get the Hell out of my office. " Sally stood up and walked back to the Resolute Desk.

Cyrus helped Mellie stand and she made her way towards Sally. "_It's not your Office.. It never was, it never will be, and you best remember that; because you won't be in it much longer Madame Vice President._

Sally stepped closer toward Mellie. "That is _Madame President_ to you Mrs. Grant. I am the Nation's President until the good Lord and the citizens of this nation say I'm not.

Mellie nodded toward the door and watched as Cyrus walked toward it. Mellie stepped closer to Sally Langston. "This country has a _President_...And his name is _Fitzgerald Grant_." Mellie walked toward the door and slammed it behind her.

**OOOOO**

Sally Langston started pacing the Office as soon as Mellie Grant and Cyrus Beene made their dramatic exit; How dare that woman say those things to her. She had to stop this woman. She was interfering with her plans. Sally's Chief of Staff knocked on the door and entered the Oval Office. "Madame President I have this for you and Mr. Doyle is waiting to see you."

The U.S. District Attorney wanted you to have this. They found the trigger man or should I say woman."

"It was a woman." Sally was shocked. Hollis said he would do the dirty work, but a woman.

"Thank You, would you please send Mr. Doyle in. Sally said "Yes, ma'am. Her Chief of Staff left and Hollis entered shortly after he left.

"Good Afternoon, Madame President."

"I have a Mellie Grant problem"

"Is that what's in the folder?"

"No, this is something we will discuss later. Right now, I need to shut the First Lady up.

"I have started that ball rolling. I am just waiting for the right time."

"It's the right time."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What do you have in mind Hollis?"

"It's time America learns that America's Baby isn't America's at all."

**OOOOO**

The morning air was brisk but the colors of the sunrise were calming. Olivia stared out onto the grounds of Camp David. It had been there home away from home. It was their secure and undisclosed location, so how come she didn't feel secure or undisclosed. She had done her best to sleep last night but memories of this place and of Fitz haunted her dreams.

"Penny for 'em." Leslely said as she stepped out on the deck and handed Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Olivia took the coffee. "I forgot how beautiful this place can be."

"Yeah, you really have to admire the Secret Service's sense of humor on this one."

"Yeah." Liv started pacing in circles. The action was not lost on Lesley. Since coming to Camp David, she and Fitz had spent a fair amount of time talking about Olivia. "What's wrong Liv? You're pacing-in circles."

"You need to stop talking to Fitz."

Lesley placed her coffee cup on the railing and looked at Liv. "I am his doctor. I can't stop talking to him, Liv. I wouldn't need to, to know that you pace in circles when something's wrong. I know there is something bothering you just by looking at your face."

"I miss him. I know he has a long road. I know his day is filled with Physical, Occupational and cognitive therapies, but at night, when we are all done with the craziness of our day I miss him. I can't breathe without him, I can't sleep without him. He controls me."

"So what's the problem?" Lesley touched her shoulder. "You curled up and slept with him at the hospital. Why not do the same thing here?"

"I am afraid I'll hurt him. I'm afraid I'll start something, he'll want to finish but can't. Not to mention that I am up here at Aspen and not where I usually am. I'm fighting the elephant in the room."

Lesley smiled and stifled a laugh. The elephant wouldn't happen to have a name like Mellie would it?" "

Olivia shot Lesley a look. "I serious. This...I am a gladiator unless it concerns my love for Fitz. We aren't ready and I'm scared. I won't stop and he won't stop.

You're right. We are a long way away from _that. _But that doesn't mean you can't do_ anything. _I'll talk to him later, as his doctor. Don't worry yourself about the elephant in the room. We can always move him.I know he has seven hours worth of therapy today. Kevin was working him out when I checked on him this morning. Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, this morning. He seemed in better spirits now that we moved him out of the hospital room and up here to Aspen.

"I like it better. Now it feels like it does before the State of the Union or something."

Olivia moved over to the sliding door. "Don't let that fool you, Lesley we still have a long way to go."

Lesley followed Olivia back inside. "I know, have your guys found and connections yet?"

"Huck is working on it. "

Lesley nodded as they heard Kevin Douglas giving directions to Fitz "I should go..." Lesley held out her arm. "Let him try on his own, Liv. He can do this. Kevin wouldn't have started this, if he didn't think it would work. Let's go check the news and check in with the land of the living."

**OOOO**

Olivia and Lesley's phones both started ringing when they entered the conference room.

"Olivia Pope."

"Lesley McGarry."

"Harrison, what is it?"

"Huck found our money trail and you should turn on BNC?'

Olivia watched Lesley face fall as the news came on clear as day. Edison Davis was in front of a microphone outside the Capitol Building. "I am not lying to the American people. Fitzgerald Grant is not all that he seems. He stole the White House and his staff is now throwing off the American voter by turning unnecessary attention to myself. This is not a personal vendetta and witch hunt as some of my fellow colleagues have suggested and I am confident that the Senate Ethic Committee will not find any faults in my actions." Olivia and Lesley both collapsed into their respected chairs.

Lesley looked at Liv and spoke into her phone. "Is this guy for real? He doesn't know when to shut up, does he?"

Olivia looked at Lesley and could hear Cyrus ranting through the phone."No." Olivia put her phone back up to her ear and started talking to Harrison again.

"Harrison, pull the red file but don't release it until you hear from me."

"Liv, are you sure?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm sure. What about the money trail?"

Olivia heard the phone shift in her ear and Huck came on. "Hollis Doyle wired money from his 527 account to Becky on three difference occasions. "Once a week before the gala, a second time, twelve hours after the shooting and the last, five days ago. The total amount adding up to 2.5 million dollars.

Olivia was speechless. "Did the FBI or Homeland get anything out of her?"

"Not that David has been able to say."

"She's good Liv but not like me...she will crack at some point."

"Okay, we need her to give up Hollis. We need to find out his connection to Langston if there is one.

"I'm on it now. I'll let you know when I have something."

"Good. I'll talk to you all soon. Olivia hung up her phone.

Olivia heard Lesley completing her conversation with Cyrus no doubt. "I'll call him and keep Fitz away from the TV." Lesley wrote down a number. "Yeah, I know. It's not good. I'll fill Liv in too. Talk to you later." Lesley hung up with Cyrus and turned to Olivia.

"Cyrus says we need to shut Edison down but more people start asking the big questions. He said you would know what that means."

"I do. I need time to talk to Fitz and it isn't going to be pretty do you think he can handle it."

"If you asked me that two days ago when he first go up out of bed I would say no but now I think...he needs you Liv.

"What I have to say may push him away. It's the last thing I want but I wasn't ready to talk about this part of my life when I met him. Now I'm afraid if I don't say anything before it comes out he may never want to see me, touch me or be near me ever again."

Lesley came over and leaned against the conference table facing Olivia. "Olivia,

I'm only going to say this once, and I better not ever have to say it again, Fitzgerald Grant, calls you the love of his life. He never gave up on you Liv. Don't you dare give up on him."

Olivia nodded. "I hope he doesn't decide to give up on me now. "

Lesley smiled. "Never going to happen Liv. Never."

**OOO**

They've got your girl." Sally throw the folder on the table in front of Hollis. "Is she going to be able to keep her mouth shut."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Madame President. There is nothing to worry about. She knows what to say. She won't crack.

"I beg to differ Hollis. I think she just may looking at this."

"I'll take care of it. I will take care of all of it."

"Hollis?"

"Plausible deniability, Madame President."

"Plausible deniability went out the window when you convinced me to do this." Sally said as Hollis walked out the door with a smile on his face.

**OOO**

Lesley smiled at Fitz as she watched him walk into the room. "Look at you. You're doing amazing. Why don't you have a seat. You've worked very hard today from what I heard from the rehab team."

"I need to get back." Fitz sat down and Lesley watched him grimace

"Don't push to far too fast. It's only been a three days since you started the full rehab. Are you in pain?"

"No."

Lesley knew better. "How' s your back?"

"It's okay. "

Lesley shot him her best doctor look. Okay, it hurts." Fitz shifted uncomfortably.

Lesley stood up. "I take it if I gave you a prescription pain pill you wouldn't take it?"

"You know I don't like that stuff." Fitz flashed her a smile.

"I'll go get you an Advil." She starting walking out of the living area to get the pill.

"Lesley?"

Lesley turned around "Yes, Sir."

"I need to talk to you about something as my doctor.

Lesley smiled. "Sure, I'll be right back." Lesley returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "Take two." Lesley said handing him the pills.

Fitz took the pills and water. "Thank you." Fitz said swallowing the pills and placing the glass on the coffee table next to him. Has Liv been talking to you at all?"

Lesley sat down next to him. "We've been working a lot, but yeah, a little bit. Why?"

Fitz leaned forward with his head in his hands. "She just seems distant. I know that I'm not ready to do much of anything, but is there something...I want to get her to open up again."

Lesley smiled. "I had a similar conversation with her this morning. You're right you're not ready. You can do some things...not anything too strenuous yet. Honestly, I think some time alone will do you both some good. I know she's afraid..."

"What is she afraid of? Me?"

Lesley grasped his hand. "No, more afraid of herself, when it comes to you. She almost lost you and while you've been comatose and healing. She's been trying to save your presidency and it's been ugly and it's getting uglier. I think a nice dinner, and some time out of the hustle of things would do some good. I know she wants to talk to you.

"Do you know what about."

Lesley stood up and walked toward the window. "I have my suspicions, but I'm not certain. I know that Senator Davis has been saying some nasty things about the administration and the voting tallies in Ohio. We need to shut him down if we're going to move on.

"I thought we did that already."

Liv and I thought we had. We've been working nonstop but the man just won't shut his mouth."

Lesley watched Fitz's face fall. "Liv is going to shut him down.

Lesley walked back over to where he was sitting and sat down. "Yeah, she is."

"Lesley, I need your help with something."

"I'm in but I have one request on Liv's behalf."

"What's the request?"

"We are moving this out of Aspen. She said something about an elephant being in the room."

Fitz smiled "Done...I know just the place."

**OOOO**

Huck was searching through the White House surveillance video and finally found what they were looking for.

He picked up his phone and dialed Liv's now secure line.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"It's me I found your connection. It's right here in black and white with audio. It not that old either."

"Good job, send a couple to Cyrus and tell me which camera, time stamp and date."

"I'll send it to you...video and all."

**OOOO**

Lesley found Liv working in the conference room. "Hey, I was told to give you this." Lesley handed her a note. Olivia looked at the hand writing on the envelope and smiled before opening it and reading it.

"I can't believe I need to open my soul to him about Edison and all he can think about is Dinner and getting it on the best he can.

Lesley laughed. "It's more than that Liv. He knows you. He knows something is wrong he asked me what was going on? I didn't tell him anything other than, Edison is kicking our asses on the voter fraud allegations.

"Okay. I'm going to take this," Liv picked up a folder, "and meet him."

"No, wine or scotch for him."

"Okay." Olivia turned around. "We will be getting some stuff from Huck. He found the Sally and Hollis connection. We just have to work on how to use it or how to get her to resign."

"I'll be watching the news and working on that then. Enjoy your evening, Liv." Lesley put a hand on her shoulder. "I mean it...you both need it. The only medical advice I can give you is to listen to him. You know him well enough to know how far you can go."

Olivia blushed a bit. "Thanks."

**OOOO**

Olivia was nervous as she stood outside the door. She knocked lightly and walked in. "Fitz." She looked around _their cabin_, the table in the small kitchen was set, candles were placed and lit throughout the cabin. "Fitz where are you?" Olivia walked in the living area and saw two bottle chilling on ice. One bottle was sparkling Cider and Liv couldn't help but giggle. The other bottle was her favorite red.

"Hi."

Olivia turned around and smiled as soon as she saw him. He was his Navy sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Hi." She said as she wrapped her arms carefully around him.

"I hope you're hungry. Rosa out did herself."

"I am." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz before taking his hand and walking over to the candlelit dinner table.

Fitz was concerned. They had a very nice dinner but it was quiet...too quiet. Olivia seemed lost within herself. He need to get her to open up. "Livie, why don't we go curl up on the couch.

Liv smiled, it was the smile he loved. "I think that would be great." Liv picked up the dishes and walked them into the kitchen area. Fitz came up behind her as she stood at the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her flinch.

"Livie what's wrong, sweet baby?" He pulled her in closer and she broke away quickly.

"I can't. I'm sorry Fitz." She walked away leaving him standing dumbfounded by the sink.

He found her moments later sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, with a glass of wine in her hand. "Liv?"

Liv reached forward and placed her wine glass on the coffee table. She looked up and their eyes met. She reached her hand out to him and he took it. "One minute?"

Fitz felt his heart drop because of the look on her face. He joined her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "One minute." Fitz could feel her finally relax in his embrace for the first time tonight. As was their custom he kissed her when their minute was up. "Livie, talk to me please. I have never seen you act this way and it's scaring me."

Olivia looked deep in Fitz's gray-blue eyes. "This is not how I envisioned this would go. I need to tell you something and I need you not to flip out, Okay?"

"You can tell me anything?"

"When I joined the campaign, I wasn't planning on falling in love. I had been involved with Edison. We had just broken up when I first met you. I was broken. He broke me." Liv handed Fitz the folder. "These are photos and police reports for the multiple times he took his anger out on me." Liv felt the tears coming and she was willing them not to fall but it was not to be.

Fitz took the folder and as he read through and looked at the pictures he could only see red. He threw the folder on the coffee table and took his free hand and brushed the now flowing tears from her eyes. He was brought back to a night on the campaign trail after the fateful first night they shared, suddenly made sense. "Oh, Livie. " He had always wondered about that night in Illinois. What did do to her? What had gone wrong? it all made sense to him now. "Why now?"

"We need to shut him down. We've tried everything nothing has worked. He's still poking around about the possible voter fraud. He never did know when to leave well enough alone. This will shut him down."

Fitz pulled her closer. "You will be in the lime light. You never like it there."

Liv snuggled closer. "I will be fine, as long as I have you with me." She knew the statement was crazy. He was married but it made her feel better to say it.

Fitz lifted her chin so their lips met and kissed her passionately. Liv savored the kiss drawing him in. This was a moment she thought she would never have again. She drew all the strength she could from his love. "I love you. We are in this together. " Fitz stood up gingerly from his place on the couch and extended his hand. "Come with me."

"Fitz." Liv took his hand and stood up. "I don't know about this. "

"I'm not going to break, Liv. Let me show you how much I love you." He kissed her passionately. They headed toward the bedroom and quickly discarded their clothes.

Liv looked down at Fitz's bare chest...the scars were still a very clear angry red. She traced and kiss them until she reached his lips. "Am I hurting you?"

"Never sweet baby." Fitz kissed her lovingly. They spent the rest of the night acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers it was the only way they could show each other just how much they loved one another.

**OOO**

Lesley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If you are just joining us moments ago we learned that the Federal Election Commission has received a formal request to look into the voter fraud allegations levied against the Grant Administration. The request filed by the 527, _Friends of Reston,_ is specifically asking that the FEC look into the voter count and tallies from Defiance County, Ohio."

Lesley grabbed her phone and dialed Cyrus."Are you watching this."

"Yeah, where is Liv?"

"With Fitz and I am not waking them. They need each other Cy."

"Don't . We are getting the documents together.

"The polling sheet and internal numbers are in the box in my office. There are also exit numbers and contribution listings."

"They are looking for two memory cards. One from Defiance and another from an outlying county but it seems the company that programmed them was the one involved with that explosion in California, shortly after we took office."

"Great."

"Make sure you text Liv, I need to speak to her first thing."

"You got it. We are also releasing Edison's deep dark secrets in the morning,

that should shut him down for good . Just for good measure I'll call Haffley first thing in the morning."

"Good deal."

**OOO**

Olivia woke in the middle of the night. She untangled herself from Fitz and made her way to the living room. she sent a quick text to Harrison. "We are a go." She then checked her text messages and found messages from Lesley and

Cyrus. "They were going to need to go to war."

"Liv, Fitz was standing behind her shirtless and only in his boxers, "come back to bed."

Olivia turned around in his embrace, since telling him more about what happen to her she felt more at ease. "I did it. It'll come out in the morning. I just ended his career."

Fitz kissed her. "It's what he deserves Liv. If you didn't I would have, the moment I was reinstated." Liv looked at Fitz. "You're not strong enough yet but it's looking like we may need to get you back sooner than we want. The FEC was asked to look into the voter fraud in Ohio. The request was filed by a 527, called _Friends of Reston_. It means I lose you to Mellie again."

Fitz traced a line down her chest and kissed her neck. "You'll never truly lose me to her. I'm yours. We can't do anything about this now, so let's go back to bed."

**OOO**

When they woke up in the morning sunlight was shining through the bedroom window .Olivia snuggled closer into Fitz. Spending the night exploring him relieved all her fears about being with him in this way. Sure his scars were still there but she had kissed every one of them ,they were less scary; and they would fade with time. He's still here. He didn't break and he wasn't going to.

Olivia put on BNC and muted the TV she watched the headlines come across as she lay in Fitz arms. "You are a junkie."

Olivia smiled up at him "You're the leader of the free world, who's the junkie now."

Fitz flipped her over so he was lying on top of her. She giggled and laughed "Fitz." He was happy to hear his name on her lips. "I need to watch this."

"Okay." He rolled over and laid down next to her holding her in his arms as they watched their world continue to crumble around them.

In other news, things seem to be getting worse for Senate Majority Leader Edison Davis. New information released today to the ethics committee and the news media suggest that Senator Davis was abusive a several occasions to long time girlfriend Olivia Pope. These reports released today would seem to be the final nail in Senator Davis' coffin to this reporter but we will have to wait for the ethics committee to rule.

"You okay?" Fitz felt a tear hit is chest.

"Yeah, it's...just hearing it make it...real."

"He's never going to hurt you again." Fitz pulled into a tight embrace.

Their moment was interrupted by Olivia's phone ringing. Olivia reached over and grabbed it off the bedside table. "It's Cyrus, I'm going to take this in the other room."

"Liv?" Fitz watched her leave the room as the FEC investigation banner cam up on the BNC news broadcast.

"Trust me okay. I'll be back." Olivia walked out of the bedroom and put the phone to her ear. "Cy?"

"They are looking for an original memory card from Defiance. They are asking around to see if anyone knows where there is one, outside of Cytron Technologies. "

Olivia walked over to the couch She sat down and pulled on her jeans, and sweater from last night. "Lucky for us we know where there is one." There was a knock on the cabin door. Liv got up and answered it. "Hold on a second, Lesley just arrived.

"Sure."

Lesley walked in and smiled and pointed toward the bedroom. I figured with all hell breaking loose you may need some help."

Olivia held the phone in her hand. "I have Cy still on the phone. I don't know if Fitz is decent.

"I'm fine Liv. Lesley can come in." Fitz called from the bedroom

"Okay, I'm going to step out and finish with Cy, Lesley will help you up."

"Okay. LIV! "

Lesley and Olivia started running toward the bedroom. "What?" they said in unison. All looking at the headline on the TV. _America's baby not America's at all._

"Lesley can fill you in. I'm handling it. I still have Cyrus on the phone."

"Go." Fitz said as he looked to Lesley. "What is going on?"

Olivia smiled. Sorry Cy, I'm back now."

"It's okay, it sounds like he is doing much better.

Olivia stepped outside on the porch. "He is. Now let's talk about what do about our memory card

"James says he is willing to be the delivery boy."

"That's good I need to get to Huck about programming first. Since we don't exactly know what Hollis did it may take Huck a bit to sort it out."

"Do you think he will be able to do what we need."

"No doubt. I'll ask Lesley if she knows anyone at the FEC. We can say that James stumbled onto the memory card at the Board of Elections in Defiance, when he was asked to right a political interest piece about elections in the 21st century and how the new technology would help or hinder possible voter irregularities in the county. We can say that someone mentioned Defiance as a possible place where voter irregularities occurred in the last election. We can say that James tested it realized there was no noticeable irregularities in the Defiance County elections and his editor squashed the story."

"Brilliant Liv. James got the card from David the other day. I'll have James drop the card to your people today."

"I'll get Huck on it and have Harrison talk to James' editor, just in case."

"Good Thinking." Cyrus was pacing his office. "That isn't our only fire this morning. The third news story in line right behind the FEC is that America's Baby may not be Fitz's at all."

"I saw it that is what Fitz was yelling for me about."

"The story out there...it came to my attention this morning; suggests that Mellie has been having an affair. "

"I am sure it's nothing other the allegations from the Campaign..."

"This one is not nothing Liv. This is the real deal. The story conveniently came to light the morning after Mellie dresses down Madame President in Fitz's office, it's too convenient for me."

"Do we have a name?"

"Mark, that's all I could get out of a very distraught Mellie this morning. Remember the note she got before the shooting _I know what you did and it's time for the American people to know, it's time to pay for your sins._" I'm confident that this is also courtesy of Hollis Doyle.

"You think Hollis sent the note to Mellie."

"I do."

"I'm on it."

"Liv, Mellie is taking care of this one, but if we could link the threat to Hollis it will give an added bonus when make our move."

"I'll talk to Huck. Mellie shouldn't take care of this on her own. It will seem like she's trying to hide something. It will make her look like she's power hunger for the office of First Lady."

"You're right she would never do anything to jeopardize her position as First Lady, in fact she is having America's baby to save said position. Liv, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what makes Mellie Grant tick. I think she loves this guy. I think she's trying to save him."

"I need to talk to Fitz and get the whole story."

"If you can get it. Mellie seemed off this morning and part of me thinks it has nothing to do with the number three news story and everything to do with America's baby."

"Hold your tongue Cyrus Beene, because whether it is Fitzgerald Grant's baby or not the American people expect him to be at her side. They only see the First couple as happy and in love. They can't seem happy and in love with the President in a secure undisclosed location."

"I hear you."

"I have to call Huck. Call James, after he is done with Huck, have him meet you at the White House, if something happens you two can babysit Mellie."

"Just what I always wanted to do."

**OOO**

Fitz sat up in bed as Lesley helped him finished getting dressed. "I bet this isn't exactly how you envisioned spending your morning."

"I serve at the Pleasure of the President of the United States I can help you put on a shirt. I am sure you had other ideas about who you wanted to help you this morning." Lesley winked and smiled.

Fitz laughed. "I might have had a different idea in my head." Fitz looked back at the TV. "How is this happening?"

"It's American politics. It happens all the time." Lesley said as she tied his shoe.

"It's being handled. "

"How is it that I don't know what is happening here? Fitz grabbed for his cane and stood up. Lesley walking by his side. "How is it that I didn't even see this as a possibility. She would do anything to save her place as First Lady. She's always been good at hiding things from me."

Lesley and Fitz walked out on the porch and sat down. They could see Liv walking in the distance talking on her cell phone. "Always, the fixer. Always my fixer."

"She wouldn't have it any other way, Fitz."

**OOO**

Olivia was walking along the tree line in front of the cabin. She could see Fitz and Lesley sitting on the front porch. "Huck, can you do it?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to do what you're asking."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you all. The guilt of this decision has eaten at me since the day I made it.

"We've all got you back Liv. You fix us and we fix you. We are family."

"Thank you Huck. Once you're done with the card, I'll get James to come and get it."

"You got it."

Liv hung up and made her way back to the cabin. "Good morning." Liv said as she sat next to Fitz. She kissed him softly on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Betrayed, how did I not see this coming?"

"I don't know how I didn't see this as a possibility. I'm sorry Fitz."

You are the last person that needs to apologize to me right now? I love you Liv. We followed the instructions of our fixer, she didn't wait to start trying with me and what Mellie wants Mellie gets when it come to her position and power. The cost be damned.

Liv could see he wanted to add more but stopped. "But?"

"She was eight weeks along when I found out." Liv and Lesley looked at each other. Honestly, Liv never wanted to think about him with his wife in that way and she was sure Lesley didn't either. "The problem with that was the only time

I ever had sex with my wife was six weeks before that."

"You knew it wasn't yours." Liv was in shock. "Oh, Fitz."

"I know how to fake it with my wife. I've been taught by the master. I never knew whose baby it was, but I told Mel I would raise it as my own at least in the public eye."

Lesley was pacing the porch, does the father of the baby know he's being used as a pawn, in this deadly chess game we are involved in?"

"I don't know, Lesley, but I think it's time you and Olivia tell me what exactly is going on."

Liv looked at Fitz. We don't have all the pieces yet, but we will tell you what we can. I think we should head back up to Aspen. I need to make some more calls and I need to speak to Lesley about something. "

"Okay, but I want in by the end of the day."

Liv took his arm as they walked down the steps "I'll tell you what I can."

**OOOO**

"Okay, he's talking to Cyrus. He's filling him in on the happenings of the nation and on the FEC. Olivia said as she walked into the conference room. What did Tom find out from his boss?"

"They want to make sure the District Attorney has Sally, Hollis and Becky contained before bringing him back to D.C."

"Okay, Do you know anyone at the FEC."

"I know a guy why?"

"I need to get them a memory card from Defiance County."

"You found one?" Lesley leaned against the table and looked at Liv

"Yes. I need to make sure they get it and can use it to prove there was no fraud."

"I'll call my guy. What does he need to know. " Olivia explained that James was asked to do a piece on elections in the 21st century and was told that fraud may occurred in Defiance. He took the memory card from their machine in Defiance and tested but found nothing out of sorts about it. He kept the card because he wanted use it to prove that electronic voting was more reliable with less irregularity, but his editor pulled the plug on the story."

Lesley looked at Liv, picked up the phone, dialed her guy. "Sounds plausible, but some day twenty years from now or so you'll have to tell me the really story about Defiance County, Ohio.

Olivia looked at Lesley with a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Olivia said, before her guy picked up. Lesley held up her hand and started talking to her guy at the FEC. She hung up the phone a few minutes later.

"Have James met him at this address today at noon. It's an office building on M. It's safe. I've been there to see him several times. I hope today isn't too soon.

"No it should be fine, Have we heard from David?"

"Yeah, Becky, rolled on Hollis."

"That's good." Lesley noticed Liv didn't look near as relieved as she should.

"But?"

"She's as good as dead. That's why she held out as long as she did. Huck was right. There is no way to help her and I don't want to."

"I don't blame you." Lesley looked at Liv. "I talked to Haffley this morning. Ethics made a decision. They are calling for Edison to resign."

Liv leaned back in her chair. "When?"

"He didn't say, Why?"

"He'll come after me. He'll know it was me." Liv wiped new tears from her eyes. She knew this would happen she just wasn't ready to face head on."

Fitz watched Liv from the doorway. "I told you this morning he wasn't going to be able to hurt you anymore." Fitz came in and kneeled down in front of Olivia and pulled her into his strong embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Lesley smiled at the scene before her. "He needs to pay for what he did to you Liv. This is just step one...there's no statute of limitations on some of the things he did to you."

Fitz stood up "She's right, Liv. I need you to focus now, Cy filled me in on the things I need to know. Mellie, the FEC, the suggestion of you and me, and so on. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I can tell you that I love Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III that is about all for now. You should go relax, Lesley printed some briefing memos that Cyrus sent to us. Go sit down and read. Let us do our jobs."

"I love you too, Olivia Pope. I'll go and relax but only so I can spend time with you later. Don't work too hard you two."

"Yes, Mr. President Olivia and Lesley responded as they watched him leave the room.

"I don't know what you two did last night and I don't want to know, but he is a new man."

**OOO**

James had come to the White House to visit the First Lady after dropping the reprogrammed memory card to Lesley contact at the FEC. He looked at Mellie Grant with concern. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine...really James. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm here as a friend...not a babysitter. You've had a very stressful day. That's not good for you or the baby."

Mellie rubbed her belly. "I know, can I tell you something James?"

"Anything, and you don't have to worry about me tell anyone. I'm not a reporter anymore. Not when it comes to this story. "

Mellie smiled. "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. The story about the baby on the news this morning...it's true. The baby, isn't Fitz's but I always led him to believe that it was."

"How?" James moved to sit next to Mellie and took her hand. "You two always seem so happy."

"It's an act. Most of it's an act. We are both in love with other people. I blame him but the truth is I cheated on him first. I love Fitz, James, but I'm not _in_ love with him. I love him as the father of my children as the person who helped me get here." She looked around the room. "Our relationship was always a business arrangement. I was in love with him once, when we were first married, but our loved died quickly." Mellie winced in pain.

"Are you feeling okay." James asked as Mellie moved to stand up. There was a pool of blood quickly forming on the floor and Mellie collapsed in pain in James' arms. "Help!"

**OOO**

Olivia and Lesley was working with Fitz in the living room when both of their phones started ringing. Tom appeared in the room as well.

Olivia answered hers first. "Pope."

Lesley picked hers up next. "McGarry."

"How fast can this happen David?"

"Slow down, Cyrus you're not making any sense." Lesley listened as Cyrus repeated what he said. She turned a whiter shade of pale. "How long ago?"

Olivia was pacing back and forth by stopped when she noticed the looks on both Lesley and Fitz's faces. "Do it David. Give her the option. She has to know more. She's going to have to resign."

"Okay, but Cy...this isn't good." Lesley left the room and went outside. She looked back to make sure Fitz and Olivia couldn't see her."If she's lost that much blood, decisions are going to have to be made. If the baby is still alive, they may have to choose between the two. Fitz can't get to her. It's not an option and if we bring her to us. They would both be dead before they got here. This could destroy him, Cy."

"I know. You and Liv need to be there for him."

"We will...by the look on his face Tom just told him that she's gone into labor and he can't be there. Call me and let us know what's happening."

Lesley opened the sliding door and stepped back inside. "Tom could I see you a moment please?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"There is no possible way correct?"

"I wouldn't say no possible way. We've be instructed to stay put for now. They are getting closer to Doyle and Langston so the hope is this will all be over soon and we can get him to the First Lady."

Olivia was still on the phone. "Thank you David." Olivia hung up the phone and looked over to Lesley and Tom Fitz had sunk into his chair and the look in his eyes reminded Olivia of the day of his father' s funeral. "What happened?" Lesley pulled her aside and started explaining what Cyrus had told her.

**OOO**

"Madame President Will you come with us please. The Secret Service agents walked in and surrounded her.

"What is the meaning of this I am the Acting President."

"Yes, Ma'am we have been ordered to move you to a secure location Ma'am. Please come with us."

**OOO**

The FBI agents entered Hollis Doyle's offices quickly, silencing the secretary and moved to his private office door. They opened it quietly and found Hollis sitting smugly behind his desk.

"Freeze get your hand in the air."

"What is the meaning of this?" Hollis said stand up

"Don't move. Get down on the ground. Hollis was pushed to the ground by the SWAT team. "Hollis Doyle you are under arrest.

"What's the charge. Conspiracy, Conspiracy to commit murder, murder for hire, and Treason. Take your pick"

"Treason? What for?"

The attempted assassination of President Fitzgerald Grant."

**OOO**

Olivia quickly stepped into the living area and kneeled in front of Fitz. "I need to be there Liv. They won't let me go. I need to go. I need to be there for my son."

"You can't go Fitz . It's not safe." Liv said as she sat down in his lap

"It's not safe. I have the best armed guards in the history of the world and you are telling me it not safe. Why not? I am the President. If I want to go be with my wife. If I want to be there for her son why can't I Olivia?"

Olivia stood up and began pacing in circles. _You're pacing in circles, just great Liv, just great. damn it. I have to tell him but it'll break him._ Olivia stopped pacing and went over to where he was sitting on the couch. She took his hand and sat down next to him. She was going to be rational and even tempered. "Hollis Doyle was behind the assassination. The FBI and Secret Service are bringing him in as we speak."

"Liv, You're wrong."

Olivia grasped his hand tighter and looked deep in his eyes."No, Fitz, I'm not wrong. I wish I was wrong but I not. Hollis Doyle and Sally Langston tried to have you killed! You almost died! It's not safe. We can't risk losing you again. _I_ can't risk losing you again." Liv watched Fitz face drop in utter shock and she began to cry. "You have to stay here Fitz, until they tell you it's safe. Mellie is not alone Cyrus and James are with her. I need you here. "

He pulled her deeper into his arms as she cried uncontrollable on his shoulder. "Okay, Sweet Baby, I'll stay here."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-20-12

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

A/N: I know I said I this would be the last chapter but there will be ONE and Only ONE more before the promised epilogue. We go to some deep dark places in this chapter. I think it has to do with my own theory about America's Baby. I would be happy to share with anyone interested. You have been warned. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews, so keep them coming. Please don't be shy. There is only an epilogue left for this story. It's been a fun ride so far I am still attempting to write this to settle my feelings about the rollercoaster ride the SR has put us all on. I am doing my best.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Chapter 11

James and Cyrus sat in the waiting room. "I hate this place."

"Cy, we got her here as fast as we could." James wrapped his arms around his husband. "The doctors will do everything they can for both of the them." James said it but he knew it didn't sound believable. Mellie had lost a fair amount of blood on the way to the hospital. The paramedics and White House doctor were trying to act optimistic, but after years of being a reporter; he had learned to read people and it wasn't a good sign. Mellie lost conciseness just as they had arrived and she was whisked away to the OR.

"He's writing the letter as we speak, Fitz is going to be President again in a matter of hours and for his own safety the Secret Service will leave him, Olivia and Lesley where they are. He won't be able to see his wife or son alive or dead until the Service says so.

"Cy, you couldn't do anything to stop this from happening."

"I know that but it still doesn't change the fact that I...me...Cyrus Rutherford Beene will have to call my friend...the President of the United States...Fitzgerald Grant, and tell him that his wife or child is dead."

James reached up and brushed the tears away from his husband's eyes. They held each other tightly and waited...that was all they could do.

**OOO**

Olivia was wrapped in Fitz arms. "The Secret Service will have Sally in custody by now. You have to sign the letters. Lesley, Tom and Hal watched on as Olivia tried to reach Fitzgerald Grant.

"Fitz." Olivia whispered snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I heard you. " Fitz glanced around the room. "Lesley, what are their chances?"

Lesley stood up and moved to the chair next to where Fitz and Olivia were sitting. "I'm a neurosurgeon, Mr. President. It's been a long time since I did an OBGYN rotation."

"Stop stalling, don't sugar coat it. Just tell me."

"I can only tell you what I know and it may answer your question." Fitz nodded and Lesley continued. "Mellie has lost a lot of blood. I know from my contacts at the hospital that when she came in Mellie was unresponsive and they rushed her into an emergency C-Section. In situations like this, it is not uncommon to lose either the mother or child."

Olivia could feel him tense as Lesley finished. "Fitz, we don't know anything yet. You have to keep breathing. You're no good to Mellie or anyone else like this."

"You're right, Liv." Fitz leaned forward and signed his name three times to the three letters in front of him He stood up and walked over to the window. "Let's get these letters sealed and delivered. It's time for me to get back to work."

"Yes Mr. President." Lesley said as she picked up the letters and walked out of the room.

**OOO**

David Rosen paced outside the interrogation room. By now, Sally Langston had to know they had her. The FBI agents that rode with the Secret Service had explained her rights. It was his turn to talk to her. He wanted to give her a way to bow out graceful, until he was able to bring her to trial.

He thought process was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

"Hello."

"David, it's Olivia. you're going to have a courier hand you an envelope in a couple of minute. It's your ace in the hole David. She isn't President anymore. Do you understand me?

"Yes." David saw the courier coming down the hall. "That was fast minutes. "

He took and signed for the envelope. "Where are you, Olivia?"

"I can't tell you that but I'll see you David."

David Rosen sat across from Acting President Sally Langston. "Madame President do you know why I'm here? Do you know why you were brought to the location, Ma'am?"

Sally leaned forward closer to David. "I haven't the slight idea Sir. I do hope you will tell me. I would like to get back to the matter of running the Country."

"I have no doubt that you would." David sat down and turned the laptop toward the Acting President. " I want to talk about this man." David said showing her a video freeze frame picture of Hollis Doyle. "The U.S. District Attorney's Office, the FBI and Secret Service have been looking into your dealings with this man. Would you like to tell me what we found Madame Vice President."

"I am the Acting President of these United States I will be addressed as such, even if I am to be continually treated like a common criminal.

David pushed the letter forward. Sally saw the letter with the President's signature. " You're not President anymore. These videos collected by the U.S. Secret Service are enough for me to bring you up on charges of conspiracy, conspiracy to commit murder and treason so if I were you. I would help yourself Madame Vice President and start talking."

**OOO**

The hallway was dark. She warned Hollis this would happen they always put the Presidential Assassins down deep dark holes. Maybe she would be lucky and get to live here instead of ending up like Lee Harvey Oswald.

"Open." The door opened and they dropped her in her own personal deep dark hole. "You're food will be here soon. "

A few minutes later, the door open and a tray appeared. Becky stepped forward and inspected the food the best she could under her current circumstance. It seemed innocent enough. She took a bite, then another and another. Suddenly she felt hot, her chest became tight and the she collapsed the to the floor where darkness consumed her. _Not quite like Lee Harvey Oswald...but it will do._

**OOO**

"Cyrus you have to give me something." Olivia was on her phone outside and out of earshot of "Fitz he's dying here. He is fighting the Secret Service. He's not talking to me. He's retreated into himself."

"I don't have anything to give, Olivia. We haven't heard anything."

"I don't know what to do Cy? I feel like if I try and connect with him right now that if anything happens to her, he will never forgive himself."

"Liv, he calls you the love of his life. You are the only one that is able to get through to him when he goes where he is. He will forgive you." Cyrus looked into the waiting room and up at the TV. "Fox and BNC have his reinstatement. They also have Mellie's story so no one is calling to see him on national TV at the moment."

"We have some time."

"We have some time. Tom and Hal have to get word before the lift the secure location."

"What about Sally?"

"I haven't heard anything."

"Hollis?"

"We are going to have to take care of Hollis. He can't be given the opportunity to take us down again. I'll handle it."

"No, I think...Huck deserves this one. It will take him to a place...but I think he can come back from this."

"Okay, we will leave it to your guy."

"Edison?" Liv asked with her voice cracking.

"Ethics rules at noon. After that it's up the New York State District Attorney." Cyrus moved back into the waiting room and sat next to James. "If you watch that one on the news promise me you won't watch alone."

"I don't think _he_ will let me. Do you need anything else from me?"

"Mark Murphy, we are going to have to find him. Talk to him and get him to sign a non discloser agreement. He's name is on the crawl at the bottom of my TV. Mellie loves this guy. He bound to show up here at some point and when he does Fitz shouldn't be anywhere near here."

"I agree. I'll get my people on it." Olivia turned around and saw Fitz looking at her through the sliding glass door. "Cy, when the Service lifts our secure location. I think we need to make a short address to the nation and then we will be at the hospital."

"I'll have Mary start to set up the networks for you."

"Talk to you soon. Call me if anything happens."

Olivia hung up her phone and turned to see Fitz stepping through the door onto the deck. "Any news?"

" Nothing yet. They are still waiting." Olivia felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "Fitz."

"Livie." Fitz kissed her neck. "I need you."

Olivia turned around in his arms and brushed her lips against his. "We can't. Not right now. We are both broken, we will regret it when it's over. I never want to regret being with you."

"I can't survive without you Liv. You left me once. Please don't do it again." Fitz cupped her face and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm not leaving your side. I need you just as much if not more than you need me. Right now I need you not to go to that dark place inside yourself." Olivia turned away for a moment and gripped the deck railing. "I need you to stay here with me. They are going to arrest Edison...he's going to be charged and I can't face that alone."

Fitz walked up and stood next to Olivia covering her hand with his own. "I'll be there, every step of the way."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up into his gray blue eyes

"I know you will. I'll be here for you every step of the way too."

**OOO  
**

"Cyrus Beene?" The doctor entered the waiting room and walked toward Cyrus and James.

"That's me." Cyrus stood up and walked toward the Doctor.

"I am Dr. Richards. I was told that I should speak to you regarding Mrs. Grant."

"What can you tell us about her condition Doctor?"

"Mrs. Grant is resting comfortably now but I am afraid that there was too much bleeding. By the time she got to us. The baby was in distress, he was just too weak to survive. "

Cyrus let out a staggered breath and covered his face. James came up to him to offer support. "When can we see Mrs. Grant?"

"She's in recovery now. I'll come get when they move her to a room."

"Thank you Doctor."

**OOO**

"Fitz, we have to go inside. I need to call my team." Fitz reluctantly let her go.

"You go ahead." Fitz kissed her forehead. "I'm going to stay out here for a little while."

Olivia kissed him back. "Don't stay out too long." Olivia said as she turned to the door and headed inside.

**OOO**

Lesley was watching the news when her phone rang. She looked at the call ID as she picked it up off the table and her heart dropped.

"Lesley McGarry."

"Lesley, it's me."

"What happened Cy?"

"She lost the baby?" Lesley covered her mouth as a sound of shock escaped. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know if I...or Liv..."

Olivia stepped inside and saw Lesley on the phone. The look on her face told her all she needed to know.

"Liv, just walked in. I'll fill her in and we will be there as soon as the Service clears us." Lesley said her good-byes and hung up the phone...throwing it down on the coffee table."

Olivia came over to the couch and sat down. "Mellie?"

"She's in recovery."

Olivia watched a lone tear escape Lesley eye. "The baby." Olivia stated in a whisper. All Lesley could do was nod. Olivia stood up and grabbed her phone.

"I have to make a couple of calls and then I'll tell him."

Lesley wiped her eyes with tissues. "I am going to watch BNC, my guy on Ethics says the officially announcing their finding and recommendations. " She stood up and left the room.

**OOO**

"Huck, it's me. I need you to do something for me...I need you to tell me if you can't do it okay. We have a Hollis Doyle problem I need you to take care for me."

"I can do that."

"I know you can, but can you come back from it, Huck?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay, get the team together. I need to have you all start working on something for me."

"What's up Liv?"

Abby, Harrison, Quinn, Start looking into a guy named Mark Murphy. He and Mellie Grant have been together for a while that's all I know. Find him, talk to him, have him sign a non-discloser agreement, and then get him here to DC he doesn't know why yet." Liv looked at the TV but the country will soon enough."

"Abby smiled. "Oh, my...the First Lady had the Baby."

Olivia took a deep breath. "She lost the baby."

Quinn covered her mouth in shock. "How's the President?"

"It wasn't his...Mark Murphy...Find him."

"Liv wait..." Abby screeched

"Abby, I don't have time. Find him."

**OOO**

"I've told you everything I know. The videos and phone records will back up my claims. " Sally said as David Rosen stared her down.

"Madame Vice President, are you willing to testify to this in court against Hollis Doyle?"

Sally looked at David and smiled a little too sweetly. "Yes."

David looked over to her lawyer who nodded in agreement. "Are you also willing to resign from your office as Vice President, effective immediately?"

"Yes."

In return you drop the conspiracy to commit murder charge and she gets to serve her sentence on house arrest at her home in South Carolina." Sally's lawyer spoke up.

"Seven to ten years, Yes, As long as the judge agrees." David confirmed.

Sally and her lawyer spoke for a moment. "You have a deal."

**OOO**

Olivia found Fitz in the living room when she completed her calls. "David Rosen just called me. Sally confessed to the conspiracy charge and is going to testify against Hollis. Her letter of resignation is sitting on your desk."

Olivia sat down next to Fitz. "How come I don't feel relived?"

"I don't think you're supposed to. You're wife is in the hospital, you just lost your son.."

"He wasn't mine. Mellie made sure of that."

Olivia saw pain in Fitz's expression. "Did you want another child?"

Fitz opened his arms. "Come here." Liv snuggled up against him taking solace in his even breathing and warmth. "I never wanted to bring another child into my loveless marriage. I do want another child, with you, not with Mellie. I was scared for her today. I wanted to be with her and the more I sat here and waited for the Service to say yes. The more angry I got but not a Tom or Hal, at Mellie. I was anger with her because for years I have looked the other way with her indiscretions. I've forgiven her but today was enough. I won't be forgiving her this time."

"Fitz you're married. You're President."

"So everyone keeps reminding me. Do you know what I realized today when Cy gave you the name of the guy? " Fitz sat up and looked right at Olivia there was a familiar vulnerability in his eyes. "I knew the guy. I know the guy. I can guarantee it's been going on for better part of a decade. He's a good guy and I bet she loves him."

"I mean it Liv. It's our time now. Mellie and I...you are the love of my life. I almost died. I am not wasting any more time without in my life. Mellie deserves to be happy. I deserve to be happy. She's happy with Mark. I am happy with you.

**OOO**

It was easy to get in. He had made some friends during this ordeal and they felt the same way about his target as he did. It was easy to get into his cell. It was even easier to stick the needle in his neck and knock him out. It was a piece of cake to stick the final needle in his target and walk out the door stratified that his job was done.

He walked away from the building and picked up his phone. "It's me. It's done."

**OOO**

Fitz sat down and turned on the TV. BNC news was on and Edison Davis was being led out the Capitol by the Capitol Police. "Olivia. Liv, Where are you?" Fitz turned to Tom "Find her please.

Tom nodded

"What is it?" Olivia said as she entered the room. Tom was standing behind her "Fitz." Olivia managed to whisper, He name sounding like a plea for help. Fitz stood up and watched her begin to shake

He walked toward and wrapped his arms around her. "Come sit with me." He said as he led her to the couch. "You need to face this Liv. I'm here. I'm not leaving. We are in this together."

He handed her a glass of water. Liv took it but stared at him hopefully "You don't have anything stronger?"

Fitz opened his arms and she curled up inside his embrace. "How's this?"

"If you are just joining us in a startling turn of events the Capitol Police are no escorting Former Senate Majority Leader Edison Davis of New York from the Capitol building. Senator Davis was found guilty of numerous ethics violation just moments ago. He was directed to present his letter of resignation to the President of the Senate He did so and then left the senate chamber and returned to his office where the Capitol police were instructed to remove him from the building. It is unclear at this time if the New York State District Attorney's office will be filing sexual assault or rape charges against Mr. Davis. You will recall two days ago a story broke with startling evidence that the Former Senator repeatedly assaulted Ms. Olivia Pope in 2006. There is no statute of limitation on such crimes and we have learned that the authorities are looking in filing charges. We will of course let you know when that happens. "

Fitz reached up and turned off the TV. "That's enough of that." Fitz placed his finger under Olivia chin and tilted it up until their eyes met. He could feel tears soaking is dress shirt. "Hey, you're getting the shirt wet. It's the first day I've worn a dress shirt in three weeks. I wore your favorite one and you're getting it all wet, Livie."Olivia wiped her tears away and gave him a small smile "There's my Sweet Baby. He held her tight. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Lesley entered the room before he could answer. "Is everybody all right in here?"

Fitz looked at Liv and brushed a stray piece of hair and a tear away. "We're fine."

"Okay, I'll be in the conference room if you need me and the Service says we can leave mid-afternoon tomorrow.

"Thanks, Lesley."

"No problem, Mr. President. Let me know if you need anything?" Lesley said as she left the room.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah, Liv."

"Help me. I need to know that I'm alive. Take me to bed and make love to me."

Fitz looked deep into her eyes. "Liv, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." Liv stood up and held out her hand. Fitz took it led her out of the room.

**OOO**

Olivia didn't like this place. What she wouldn't give to go back to their secure, undisclosed location. She hated hospitals. Abby had called her on their car ride over here from Camp David. They had brought Mark Murphy here and they were waiting around the corner for the President to depart. Olivia watched as Fitz and Mellie talked. They were actually talking. "I hate this Place." Olivia said as Cyrus came up next to her.

" Me too. They're actually talking."

"Mel."

"Fitz." She reached up and brushed his face with her hand. "I lost America's baby."

"No, Mel, you lost your baby. Your son. Tyler Murphy Grant."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me."

"Not this time, Mel. There is nothing to forgive. How are you supposed to forgive love? You do love him?

"Do you love, Olivia?" Mellie said taking his hand.

Fitz squeezed her hand tightly. "With all my heart and soul, Mel."

"My love for Mark is the same but..We are a team, you and I. You are President of the United States and you can't get a divorce as much as you might want one. I am First Lady, you're First Lady...I just lost America's Baby...my baby...Fitz." Mellie began to cry. I'm not going to just let you have your happy ending.

"I think we both can have a happy ending." Fitz said wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Olivia is coming back on the team Mel. You can still be First Lady. I can be with Liv. You can be with Mark, he's agreed to this little arrangement Liv, Cy and I have put together, everybody wins, Mel."

"How do you win if your affair with Olivia comes out or mine with Mark?"

"Yours already did. We fixed it. It won't be an affair Mel because on paper we won't be married. We only act married in the public eye."

Mellie turned to look out the window to Olivia and Cyrus. "I want to talk to you and Liv."

Fitz raised his hand and motioned to Olivia to come in. Cy squeezed her shoulder. "It will be fine."

Olivia walked into the room with folder in hand. She stepped over to Fitz and took a seat next to him. "Mellie, how are you?"

"I'm glad you're back on the team Liv. I don't see how this is going to work but I know he's not happy with out you and I know I am," Mellie looked at Fitz, "We are tired of pretending."

Olivia opened a folder. These are the divorce papers. You both can sign them and when you are discharged from here we are all going to the Ranch. You will spend some quality time with your family and recuperate.

Fitz will leave after a week and return to Washington and take on the business of the Nation. You will stay longer." Olivia smiled so you have time to spend with your family. Your mother. The American people will not judge you. You just lost a baby. You'll have time to make some decisions. These papers will be filed discreetly in California. In a few months you will both be free. You will retain your title of First Lady until the end of Fitz's First term or beginning of his second depending on where things go from here. Nothing changes in the public perception. Your changes only occur in private. "

"Seems fair."

"It does." Fitz agreed

"Olivia, there is only one thing that needs to be changed. If Fitz runs for and wins his second term, you should be the one they introduce as First Lady. I want you to think about how make that happen before his next inauguration.

"Mellie, I don't think, Fitz and I..."

"You are the love of his life. He is the love of yours. It will happen or I won't sign.

"Okay." Olivia smiled at Fitz. She handed him the papers and watched he and Mellie sign.

"We have a surprise for you Mel."

"We knew it was risky but my people are discreet and the floor is deserted. Mark is here. When my people went to talk to him he refused to sign the nondisclosure without seeing you. In the eyes of the American people, you and Fitz lost Tyler. In reality you and Mark lost Tyler. He will be going to the funeral in Santa Barbara but it's you and Fitz who will be the focus."

Fitz squeezed Mellie hand and stood up."I have to go now, before Cyrus has a heart attack thinking about me running into Mark. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Fitz. This means so much to me that you, Olivia and Cyrus would to this."

"We all deserve happiness, Mel." Fitz leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _ House of Cards_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-29-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Olivia's world is crumbling around her. Fitz let Olivia go. They vowed to go their separate ways, but all roads lead to Fitz. Olivia/Other Olivia/Fitz

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

**chapter 12**

_This is a BNC Special Report Assassination Attempt Aftermath- A Nation Mourns America's Baby. "Good Evening this is a BNC special report. I am Reed Wallace. We received sad news a short time, on the one month anniversary of the assassination attempt on President Grant, we learn that America's Baby, Tyler Murphy Grant has passed away in childbirth. In a statement release a short time ago the White House thanks the American people for their continued thoughts and prayers. They also ask that the President and First Lady be afforded privacy in their time of mourning." We are going to spend this evening looking back on the assassination attempt and the myriad of events that followed. We will have a follow up report on the Resignation of Vice President Sally Langston and discuss the turn of events in regards to the President's assassin, all of this and more after this commercial break."_

**OOO**

"I don't understand why you torture yourself, Liv?" Fitz asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I don't know how you convinced me to stay here tonight, while your wife is lying in a hospital bed."

"My wife is lying in a hospital bed with her lover sleeping in the chair next to her, Liv."

"We are back at the White House. You landed on the South Lawn this morning and your girlfriend stayed for dinner and now is sitting on the couch in your private study drinking wine watching the news. I'm all for loving you and being with you but this is risky Fitz."

Fitz took the wine glass out of her hand and put it on the coffee table. "We are working. You're my acting White House Press Secretary and a Special Counselor to the President I'm planning my son's funeral. No one is going to question you working late hours."

"Fitz." Olivia turned to look at him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I promise I will be a good little President tomorrow when we walk out the door and get Mellie from the Hospital. I will be the a good husband and mourning father in the public eye."

"I know you will..." Olivia noticed the news cast coming back on the TV. The camera showed a Live shot of Lafayette Square and the main fence of the White House. people were standing vigil, Candles, Flowers and pictures as well as stuffed animals lined the fence. "If you don't want to watch..."

Fitz wiped a fresh tear from his eye before wiping a falling tear for her cheek. "No, it's fine Liv."

**OOO**

_You are looking at a live picture of the White House right now. The American People are mourning, our President and First Lady are mourning the devastating loss of Tyler Grant-America's Baby. _

_We turn and look back now at this night four weeks ago. It is a night that will forever be remembered as a night that changed this nation. President Grant was shot three times , entering his birthday gala. We would later learn that the Vice President and Grant campaign contributor Hollis Doyle conspired together to have President Grant assassinated. BNC news learned early today that upon arriving at the White House President Grant official accepted Sally Langston's resignation from the Vice Presidency. This of course is a formality; former Vice President Langston will appear in court on Wednesday to accept a plea deal reached by her lawyers and the assistant U.S. Attorney. The terms of the deal are not yet known but it has been speculated that Sally Langston will not serve any traditional jail time. House arrest would likely be a part of the deal. _

_Hollis Doyle we learned was the money and the mouthpiece behind this tragedy. He was being held in solitary confinement awaiting trial. He was found dead in his cell on Monday the cause of death an apparent heart attack. Hollis hired the assassin that took the shots at President Grant and killed Press Secretary Britta Kegan. We have not learned much about her. She was the one who gave up Doyle and Langston as the master minds behind the attempt. She was being held in solitary confinement for her protection and was also found dead in her cell on Monday._

_You would think that we would have nothing left to discuss but the attempt on President Grant's life a month ago today dredged up some ugly questions about members of the White House staff and the Presidential Election. We will discuss those issues in depth with our panel when we return._

**OOO **

Fitz turned off the TV. "Enough. I can't watch anymore."

Olivia moved off the couch. "That's fine, you're right I was just trying to torture myself. I don't know why?" Olivia slipped her shoes on. "I really should go. I'll see you in the morning Mr. President."

Fitz stood up and put his hand on her hips and looked her in the eye. "Stay."

"I can't not here. Mellie is in a hospital bed, Fitz. If the press found out I stayed the night. The whole plan we put together blows up in our faces." Liv looked at the sad expression on his face. "I will give you one minute, Fitzgerald Grant and then I am walking out this door, back to my office and I am going home. I have to pack. I will see you in the morning. We will discuss Mellie and how to keep the press away from Andrew's when we leave tomorrow night and how to keep them away in Santa Barbara so that you and Mellie have a chance to grieve.

"He wasn't mine, Olivia." Fitz said in an almost defeated tone.

"He was yours. In your mind, if only for a little while he was yours, grieve for him."

Olivia cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "One minute."

Fitz led her back to the couch and sat down opening his arms for her. They sat together, holding each other not saying a word, their emotions, wants, needs and desires, were felt in their touches and written in their expressions. Olivia felt his hand on her stomach and she curled further into his warm body. Fitz held her closer and tighter as she shifted toward him. She could hear the sound of his beating heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest. This was all they could hope for here and now, but for them it was enough. They knew soon enough. They would have forever.

Olivia moved out his embrace and stood up she straightened her clothes and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eye. Fitz was standing as well. "I will see you in a few hours Mr. President."

"I'll see you in the morning Olivia." Fitz walked her to the end of the hall. He asked Tom to make sure she got out of building safely and turned around heading back into his study.

**OOO**

Olivia and Lesley sat in Cyrus's office at seven. Cyrus was leaning up against his desk. "How do we control this so it doesn't turn into a circus? The flowers and offerings are nice don't get me wrong, but they deserve some privacy."

Olivia spoke up I talked to the head of the President's detail and his boss before I left last night. The motorcade route will be one of the usual ones they have mapped from the hospital to Andrews' They will be inside the limo and away from prying eyes. You'll get your mourners. Fitz and Mellie will see it but they won't see them. The hospital coordinated with the funeral home and they will meet us on base. Once we're on base we are secure. It doesn't matter.

Lesley spoke up. "The Press Corp already knows the deal with this one. We are only hand selecting and local media is going to be kept away at the request of the President and his family. Secret Service is coordinating with local official and the no flight zone will be upheld as always. The Press will be there but they have to be at least a mile away.

"Okay, sounds go...hand pick your group for Air Force One and let know whatever they hear and see on that plane today with regards to Mellie and Fitz is off the record.

"Okay."

Lesley and I are going to head out to the hospital around three I want to make sure Mellie is comfortable with what to do once she's outside the hospital. I will also talk to Fitz before I head over there."

"We don't need a circus today. I need her to be a grieving mother with a loving husband at her side."

" Cy, that's what you'll get. Fitz and Mellie know what they are doing."

Cy let out a breath, "I know this is just...I know. " He turned to Lesley. "We need to start brainstorming for the V.P. slot. Have you heard when they are going to release the FEC findings.

"According to my guy they are done with their beta tests and are ready to release their finding but they are waiting out of respect for the family."

"I think it's a good sign they are holding off. If they wanted to sink us they would just sink us, Cy." Olivia said.

"I agree, hopefully we won't have anything unexpected today." Lesley and Liv smiled as the exited the office we could be so lucky.

**OOO**

When Olivia arrived at the hospital. Lesley and Mellie were already discussing the trip to Santa Barbara. "You can't walk out of the hospital. We wheel you out to the motorcade, get you in the car and get you as comfortable as possible. The limo goes from here right to Andrews'.

Olivia walked in. "The White House has already issued an official statement so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Mellie nodded. "Fitz is on his way. Do you have any question for either of us."Olivia looked to Lesley and then Mellie.

"Is someone bringing me something to wear?" Mellie voice was soft, defeated and not at all what Olivia and Lesley were used to.

"I have your bag right here. Megan packed it for you. We decided on a loose fighting dress and flats. We wanted you to be comfortable. " Lesley said hanging the black dress on the closet door. Do you need anything else, Mrs. Grant?"

"Pain killers would be nice. "

"I know they are working on your discharge papers right now. Did you take anything this morning?"

"Around eleven." Mellie answered.

Lesley nodded. "I'll see if I can get them to get you something before you leave." Lesley walked out leaving Olivia and Mellie alone in the room.

"Can I do anything for you? Help you with anything?"

"Don't act like we are friends Olivia. I realize in the end with both win. I get to be with Mark. You get to be with Fitz but don't act like we are friends."

"Mellie, we are a team. We are not friends but we are all part of his team. I will help you get dressed if you want."

"Olivia how did this happen. How did I become a this person. I was always strong. How did I lose Tyler." Mellie wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "Fitz was awake. They say I missed the signs because of the stress. I lost him because I was worried about Fitz. I didn't protect him. I lost him. I lost America's baby. Mellie was sitting on the bed, crying, shaking uncontrollably.

Olivia knelt down in front of her taking her hands in hers. "Mellie. You did not lose America's baby. You lost _your_ baby. Tyler Grant. Tyler was _yours _Mellie. It's okay to cry. It's okay. Olivia held her as she cried. When she looked up she saw Lesley and Fitz standing in the doorway. Lesley started walking toward the bed but Fitz was frozen in the doorway. Olivia could read the sadness etched on his face. Mellie had started to calm as she heard Lesley approach with her pain meds and a glass of water. Olivia could feel her letting go and handed her a box of tissues Lesley had given to her. She got up off the bed as Mellie dried her eyes. Lesley handed her a cup with a pill and a glass of water.

"Fitz?"

"Liv."

"Your wife needs you now." Olivia squeezed her hand. "Go be a loving husband. I'll see you in the lobby."

Fitz nodded "Olivia. "

"Yes, Mr. President."

"The White House has no comment in case the reporters..." he stopped mid sentence as he left her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about that. My team and I have you both covered."

**OOO**

The Press was thick the Service did an excellent job contain them across the street and away from the motorcade. Fitz exited the elevator pushing Mellie surround by their agents. Olivia approached them. "Let Lesley push her, you take her hand and walk outside as the supportive husband."

"Always the Fixer." Fitz quipped. Lesley switched with Fitz Olivia walked out behind Lesley. Fitz took Mellie's hand gave her a reassuring smile. She had said little to nothing to him since he arrived. They walked out and headed to the limo. Fitz helped Mellie into the car supporting her the entire way Lesley and Olivia joined Cyrus in the car behind.

The outpouring of support from the American People amazed Fitz as he looked out the window on the way to Andrews. Flowers, Flags and signs were at the side of the road. People were standing on overpasses holding flags. He wiped fresh tears from his eyes as he heard Mellie's breath catch in her throat. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest as she continued to sob.

"I just want this to end, Fitz. It needs to end."

"Mel, what are you talking about?"

"He's heartbroken. I need him to get through this. He needs me."

"You will see him soon, Mel.

_Welcome to a BNC Special Report. Assassination Attempt Aftermath- A Nation Mourns America's Baby. Earlier today, First Lady Mellie Grant was released from the hospital. The President was at her side as she left the hospital and got in the limo to Air Force One. Air Force One we are told has now landed in Santa Barbara and the family and President's closest friends are on the Grant family ranch. Tomorrow we are told there will be a small family service before Tyler Grant is laid to rest. _

_The scene today as the President and First Lady left the hospital for Andrews' Air Force Base will not soon be forgot. People lined the way with flowers, flags and other forms of well wishes. It does not erase the pain I am sure the President and First Lady feel but America has embraced them all through this ordeal is their own. We will have more tomorrow night as the nation...the world continues to mourn the loss of Tyler Grant._

**OOO**

"You broke out the expensive wine without me. Lesley walked across the family room at the ranch. "What am I going to do with you two?" She sat between Cyrus and Liv.

Cyrus took a sip of his wine. "We are watching the news, now a days it requires wine."

"Where is the President?"

Liv took a sip of her wine. "He was walking Mellie down to the guest house."

"_He_ is here then."

Cyrus reached for the bottle and refilled his glass. "_He_ arrived ten minutes ago."

"Wonderful." Lesley said extending her empty glass to Cyrus to fill. "We are going to need another bottle."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a smart idea. We need to have our heads about us while we discuss the VP candidates. What are your thoughts, ladies?"

"I like Casey and Haffely. " Leslie offered I don't think Greg will take it though. He likes where he is right now and part of me doesn't want to see him leave. He's a real ally in the Senate as Minority Leader and I think with the mid-terms coming he could help tremendously."

"I like them both...Casey may be more help electorally in the next election. She's good on the issues and Florida is a swing state. She and Fitz would complement each other well. I don't think you would have the in fighting with her like we did with Sally. I agree about Haffely I also like Mitchell and Long.

"Long is a right-wing nut like Sally. I don't want another Sally." Cyrus offered.

"Point taken." Liv reached for the popcorn. "How about Webb?" Southern state, conservative right."

"Santana." Lesley offered.

"I could live with him before Long. Santana's got good foreign relations working at State that could help too He's from Arizona right?" Liv and Lesley nodded. Okay five names. Go."

Liv took the pad and wrote the five names. Haffely, Casey, Webb, Mitchell and Santana. "I think we should sit down with Fitz on Thursday and discuss this."

Cy and Lesley agreed. Lesley phone rang and she excused herself.

"Hey Taylor."

"Lesley, I shouldn't be doing this but I can't let this go. The Federal Election Commission is done with it's investigation. They are releasing their finding tomorrow afternoon."

"Taylor are you kidding me. Are you kidding me? Tomorrow. You people have fabulous timing you know that. The funeral is tomorrow you couldn't let them grieve in peace."

"The Commission is completely independent. They are done and feel the American people and their President shouldn't be kept in the dark any longer than is necessary. "

"Taylor they are burying their son. Their son who lived exactly ten minutes in this world. I wish your bosses would have a little compassion that's all." Lesley was pacing in the kitchen. "I hoped it would be over soon. I just wish they would wait a day that's all. I know I can't _officially_ ask for that. I was just hoping. Do you know what time they plan to release it?"

"Around four eastern." Taylor's voice sounded defeated.

"Right on time for the evening news...just wonderful. I don't suppose you would be able to tell me what they found."

"Lesley you know I can't but your source was very helpful in the commission reaching their decision."

"I am happy my guy could help." Lesley said as she heard the front door open and saw the Service walking through the living area. "Thanks Taylor. I have to go." Lesley hung up the phone and walked back into the family room. Olivia and Cyrus were sitting nursing their wine glasses. Lesley picked hers up and drank it in one sitting.

"Easy there...you don't want to be drunk tomorrow. " Liv said with a smile.

"We might want to be. I don't know. " Lesley filled her glass. "That was my guy at the FEC. They are releasing their report tomorrow." Lesley took another sip, Cyrus followed suit.

Liv put her glass down. "Wonderful." Tom came to the doorway and nodded to Liv. She picked up the second bottle and stood up. "Did you get any indication about their findings?" She turned around and asked as she was about to leave.

Lesley just shook her head. "All I know is it's coming out in time for the five o'clock news."

Olivia nodded. "Okay...it'll be okay. I'll see you both in the morning. Don't drink too much.

**OOO**

Olivia was woken up by the sound of the shower running the next morning. She rolled over and the bed was cold. She got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. The steam was thick but she could see Fitz in the shower. He had his back turned and his head under the cascading water. Olivia undressed and opened the door. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. His hands immediately when to her stomach. "I missed you when I woke up."

"I'm sorry Livvie I couldn't lay there anymore. "

"It's okay. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine now that you're with me."

"We can't be together through all of this today. Just tell me you'll be okay when I can't be there with you."

"I'll be fine. I know how to fake it with my wife."

"How was she when you left her last night? Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and turned her into the spray. "She hasn't said much to me. She doesn't want my comfort. I told her I wanted Karen and Gerry here and she shot me down. My own kids wouldn't get to say good-bye to their brother because last night as I walked her to the guest house to see her lover she shot me down again. She refuses to see her own children. She won't let me comfort her. All she wants is Mark."

"I sorry, Fitz." Olivia wiped a stray tear off his cheek. Liv reached for the soap; Fitz took it from her hand and began to wash her.

"Don't be, this isn't your fight. She probably right. It's for the best. There are going to be a lot of changes coming to their lives. They are both young. She didn't even really include them in much while she was pregnant."

Liv reached for the water and turned it off, grabbing the towels, drying off. "We will make sure they get their closure Fitz. Today you need to worry about you and Mellie. You need to get your closure."

Liv stepped out and Fitz followed. They finished in the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom getting ready for the morning quietly. When they got downstairs to the living room. Mellie was sitting on the couch, next to James, Cyrus was by the door talking to Lesley. Fitz went over and knelt down next to his wife. "Mel?" He took her hand. She looked up at him. "We have to go now."

Mellie was suddenly racked with sobs. "I can't Fitz. I can't do this without my family...Fitz pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear. "You're not. We are all here for you Mel. Your mother is outside in the car, my sister is going to meet us at the church, Olivia and her people took care of Mark he will be at the church. He'll be there Mel."

"I can't do this without him. I can't do this without you."

"I'm right here, Mel. I'm not leaving you. He kissed the top of her head.

"My mom doesn't know." Mellie admitted as she wiped her eyes. "Olivia come here please. Olivia did her best to hide her sadness at watching Fitz with Mellie as she approached her.

She knelt down next to Fitz. "Mellie."

"My mom doesn't know that Tyler wasn't Fitz's son. She doesn't know about Mark. I need my husband back, if only for today. "

Olivia looked at Fitz and then back to Mellie. "You get to have him when you are in the public. We get to have the men we love Mellie but only in private. "

"I know but it can't be easy to watch us..."

"Honestly, you're right it's not. I'm sure it's not easy for Mark either, but we will both survive."

Fitz stood up and pulled Mellie off the couch, he put an arm around her waist to support her as they walked out with to the waiting motorcade. "We will get through today, Mel."

**OOO**

_"This is a BNC special report, I am Reed Wallace. It is noon time eastern. Today is a sad day for America. It is undoubtedly an unbearable day for President and Mrs. Grant. Today, moments from now Tyler Murphy Grant will be laid to rest. America weeps for the loss of Tyler. Let's go now to Michelle Mitchell, she is with the myriad of reports in the holding area only a couple of miles from where the church service is now being held. What can you tell us Michelle. Well Reed we haven't be told much. We know the service is invitation only, it is meant to a small intimate and private affair. Early we spotted the Presidential motorcade coming over the overpass behind me. Sources from the White House confirm that White House Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, Deputy Chief of Staff Lesley McGarry, and former White House Communications Director Olivia Pope are among the staff members attending this morning service. Since it has been a closed affair we can only speculate that the President and First Lady's children are also in attendance, along with the President's sisters and the First Lady's mother and brother. As far as we know no other Washington lawmakers have made the trip. After the service it is expected that Tyler will be laid to rest in the family plot at St. Mary's cemetery, but we will not be allowed to witness that most private moment. We mourn today as a nation back to you Reed."_

**OOO**

The church service was a small intimate gathering of family and friends. It was heartbreakingly beautiful and simple. Olivia watched on in silence as the love of her life and his wife grieved for their son. She kept a close eye on Mark who was sitting in the back corner of the church between Abby and Harrison. If anyone asked Mark would be a member of OPA for the day but no one had asked. Olivia felt Mark's pain it was different than her own yet the same. He was grieving for his son. Olivia felt empty because she watched, as she always had as Fitz and Mellie played the perfect couple. She created this public image, but it was still hard to watch and live with.

Mellie made it through the service rather well. She seemed to draw strength from Fitz. He placed his hand around her waist as they walked behind the tiny casket. Olivia stood between Cyrus and James at the graveside service. Lesley was close by standing on the other side of Cyrus. Olivia attention was once again drawn to Mark Murphy. He cool calm exterior was crumbling as they drew closer to the end. Mellie fell to her knees and Fitz held on to her and kneeling down next to her when the priest finished.

Fitz was trying help her to stand but she had lost all her strength. Olivia could see the pain in Fitz's eyes as Mellie started screaming that it was all his fault. If he hadn't been shot, if Sally Langston hadn't taken over. If he had listened to her that night. Tyler would still be with them. His son would be alive. The family helped Fitz lift her off the ground. Fitz whispered in her ear as he and her brother led her away from the graveside.

Cyrus grabbed a hold of Olivia and followed them to the car. James offered Lesley an arm as they followed behind.

**OOO**

Olivia walked out into the back yard. They had been back for an hour Mellie had had another break down and now Olivia was walking toward Fitz who stood in the back yard chopping wood. She had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Fitz." Olivia stop a few feet behind him. She could tell by his body language that he was breaking. "It was a very nice service. Is Mellie Okay?"

He placed a log on the stump in front of him a split it. "I wouldn't know. She not even here. She's with her mother. She only talks to her and Mark. I am only allowed to speak to her if we are in public or there is a camera present. He wasn't mine why do I feel so empty?" He turned back to his task. "I need to be President. I don't have time to be a President grieving for a child that wasn't even mine. I let her go on like it was. I was a coward. I was a coward again. I didn't even confront her when I figured it out.

Olivia watched as he continued on in his task. splitting log after log, until she saw him falter. Olivia further experienced her sense of déjà vu as she told him to put down the ax and stepped up on the tree stump. "Come here." She drew him into her embrace. Olivia held him close listening, feel and experiencing with him every sob that racked his body.

After what felt like hours he looked up at Olivia. "I'm sorry sweet baby." Fitz said as he helped her off the stump.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Your papers are in, the FEC just announced you are the rightful President of the United States. They found no major discrepancies that would suggest a different election outcome. You are President and I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz drew her closer into his body and kissed her lovingly."I love you too, Olivia Pope. It'll be time to go back to reality soon. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "Would you allow me one more fantasy this evening?"

"I will allow you as many as you would like." Liv said as he kissed this sensitive spot on her neck. She felt his hand linger on her stomach. She real needed to get to the bottom of this new obsession of his.

"Fitz we have a list of Vice Presidential candidates for you to look at. Why don't we go in and sit with Lesley and Cyrus for a little while and see what you think. When we are finished you can indulge in your fantasy."

"Do we have to meet with Cy and Lesley can't we just skip to us going to bed."

Olivia pushed away and looked him in the eye. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I would love to but you need a new Vice President. "

Fitz put an arm around her waist and they walked back toward the house. "Okay, my sweet baby, but later you are mine."

**OOO**

The group spoke for hours. They narrowed the list to two and made some phone calls to get them both vetted, before sitting down with them. Senator Casey was the frontrunner with the group. They would meet with her and Senator Haffely upon returning to Washington Friday. Fitz looked at the group.

"I want to thank you all. You've all gone above and beyond the call of duty over the last couple of months. I couldn't ask for a better group of friend and advisors. I know the next few months, with the divorce and the confirmation of my new VP wouldn't be a walk in the park. These things never are. I just want to thank you all."

Lesley smiled as she collect her notes off the table. "I know Cyrus will probably have some smart remark in a minute but I will use the old standard here. I serve at the pleasure of the President and his name is Fitzgerald Grant."

Cy lifted his wine glass. "I don't have a smart remark. I serve at your pleasure, Mr. President. Cy looked at Lesley and gave her a knowing look, she smiled and handed him a legal pad. "Lesley and I wish you and Olivia a good night. We will see you in the morning." Cy and Lesley smiled as they left.

I guess that just leaves you what do you have to say. Fitz pulled Olivia closer, looking down into her eyes. "I serve at your pleasure, Fitz."

Fitz smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "Well then, let us indulge in a few more fantasies in the last few hours of pure freedom we have. " He carried her up the stairs kissing her and showing her how much he loved her. Tomorrow morning they would return to reality but that was okay because they both knew their new reality could included a little fantasy as long as they were careful. He laid her on the bed in her room and began kissing her stopping at her stomach where he began to rub circles and kisses. One day, he would indulge in his ultimate fantasy and have a baby with Liv One day he will be able to live in reality with the love of his life.

**OOO**

_The is BNC news I am Reed Wallace. We take you now live to the South Lawn of the White House were the President has returned home. You will notice from the footage that the First Lady is absent. We are told that chose to remain in Santa Barbara to spend some time with her family and recovery more fully from the ordeal before returning to Washington. Everyone here at BNC wishes her well during this most difficult time. The President is expected to return to the business of the nation at three o'clock today he is expected to introduce his Vice Presidential nominee Senator Margaret Casey of Florida for confirmation. _

**OOO**

Fitz stepped into the Oval Office and sat at his desk. He looked around the room. It was quiet but only for a moment. A knock interrupted his thought. Cyrus came in with a folder in hand and started talking, Lesley knocked next with Margaret Casey in tow. Olivia came in behind them with the latest Press Release and a copy of his speech for the nation, if Casey said yes. It was back to reality indeed, but this time they weren't building a house of cards. This time they were building a future. A future for America and if they were careful a future for Olivia and him as well and this time will be different.


End file.
